


PSYCHOTIC

by SKZplayer



Series: PSYCHOTIC [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Therapy, disturbing images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: “You think you’ve got what it takes?” Chan snarls behind the glass that is keeping him contained, keeping him from harming anyone,“Sooner or later, you will go insane, or one of us will break out and tear you to shreds.” He smirks, tilting his head to the side,“After all, you chose to work with us psychotic freaks.”





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY! PLEASE READ THIS DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I WILL NOT PUT MOST OF THESE THINGS IN THE TAGS: If you are sensitive, or get triggered by, mental illness, death, abuse, sexual abuse, self harm, murder, blood and gore, disturbing images, or anything even remotely related to those things. I advise that you do not continue. This is a dark story with a dark plot and characters. I have my own reason for not putting it in the tags. Thank you. (Also in the prologue, I will not tell you what mental illness they are suffering from. I’m seeing if I make it obvious enough, so I want you guys to try and guess what they have. There will be a list in the end notes, but this an experiment to improve my writing, thanks again.)

Woojin watches the flames dance in the distance, the pretty hues of orange and red pleasing to his eye. Woojin has always been fascinated with fire, the substance warm and welcoming to him. When he feels stressed or frustrated, he’ll light something on fire to make himself feel better. Over the years his fire fascination just kept getting worse. Or at least they say it gets worse, but Woojin loves it. At first, it was harmless, setting paper on fire, or just going into the backyard to start a small campfire in the fire pit. His parents always worried for him, said that he was ‘going to hurt someone, or yourself’. Woojin refused to believe that, but as time grew on, it seemed that they were right. Woojin met someone, someone who changed his life forever. His name was Christopher, and oh how Woojin loved Christopher. Christopher showed him how to use his fascination in a more… fun way. Woojin and Christopher are partners in crime, they’re also lovers, he is the best thing that ever happened to Woojin. Christopher, or, Chris, is currently gone. He was taken away from Woojin by the bad people. So he is quite angry and depressed, and when he gets frustrated, or when stress builds up, he sets something on fire. Woojin is currently perched up on a hill, watching the houses beneath him burn to the ground. Stress is completely forgotten for the moment, he is enjoying the warmth and light that comes from the flames. Screams and wails can be heard from below, with pathetic people running around in a panic, it brings a smile to his face. Woojin hears sirens in the distance, some from firetrucks, but he knows some of them are meant for him. His time has finally come, the bad people are going to get him. But hey, at least he will be with his Chris once again.

Blood is everywhere, the walls, the floors, his clothes, face, hands, everywhere. And Chan absolutely loves it. A man lays dead at Chan’s feet, blood spilling out of his gut. A bloody knife is in his right hand, dark red liquid dripping off of it. The scene looks like a slaughterhouse. It would be easier to just use a gun, but Chan likes to be close to his prey when they die. Why did he kill this innocent man in his own house you may ask? For sport. Its what Chan enjoys, and yes, it's twisted, but its what brings him joy. The authorities should be there at any second, they always find him. And Chan always escapes. He is smart, cunning, and a trained killer. They have tried several times to keep him contained. Chan kneels next to the murdered man on the floor, a smile on his face.  
“You didn’t stand a chance buddy.” He whispers before standing back up, then kicking the man in the side,  
“Pathetic.” He laughs, shaking his head. Chan hears sirens outside the house, making him straighten up,  
“Well, that was faster than usual.” Pretty soon, someone kicks the door down, officers and SWAT storm the house, tracking down Chan’s location. Which is pretty easy, considering the amount of blood leading to him.  
“Hands in the air!” A SWAT member commands and Chan just laughs. Another officer kicks him in the back of the knees while holding a gun to his head, forcing him to get on the floor.  
“Whoah, easy there.” Chan chuckles, putting his hands behind his head.  
“I just bought these clothes.” Someone automatically puts cuffs on him, roughly yanking him up from the floor.  
“No no no,” One of the officers say as they start to carry the murderer away.  
“Put him in a stray jacket, and lock up his legs. He’s somehow managed to get away too many times.” Chan laughs once again, recognizing the voice, even if he can’t see the face.  
“Captain Wang, it's nice to see you again!” Chan smiles as they restrain him,  
“You really think you’re going to take me this time?” He asks, giving him a charming smile. The Captain walks up closer to Chan’s face, till he is inches away,  
“Oh yeah. We’re going to throw you into the loony bin. Good luck surviving in there without going completely insane.” He growls, only making Chan smile more.  
“Bold of you to assume I haven’t already completely lost it.” Although he can’t see the Captain’s face, he can tell he is getting frustrated.  
“Take him away.” He snarls at the other officers, turning his back on Chan. The others take Chan away, locking him up in the back of one of their vehicles. Chan’s not worried, he knows he will find a way out. He always does.

Nothing. Why can he only feel nothing? Changbin lays his head back in defeat, the knife in his right hand covered in blood. The blood is his own, not anyone else’s, so no need to worry. Changbin has several bleeding cuts up his left forearm from cutting himself. He wants to feel something, anything, but all he feels is a stinging, and slight pain. But nothing emotionally. He tries so hard to fit in with the crowd, using different personalities, masks, with different people. But under all his masks, is nothing. Changbin goes to the extreme to try and feel, such as harming himself, others, he will even go as far as murder to try and feel something. Longing? Is that an emotion? If it is, its the only one he knows. I guess you could say Changbin is numb, he’s like in his own little bubble where nothing can get to him. He knows there are others like him out there, who are also numb, but they somehow deal with it. Changbin seems to have a very, very strong case of what he has. Changbin sees regular people in relationships, they’re happy, he wants to know what that feels like. Even if he sees someone crying, what is it like to be truly sad? Changbin has completely gone off the rails with murder and self-harm, if you were to look at him shirtless, you would find his torso riddled with scars, way too many than could ever be healthy. He has murdered three people this week, why? Changbin really isn’t sure. Is it fun? Is it depressing? He honestly doesn’t know. The police are on his tail, he is going to get caught soon. He knows if he is caught he will probably be thrown in the insane asylum, which is honestly fine with him. Because maybe he will feel something in there, even if its only complete madness. So Changbin waits, waits for them to find him, bloodied and bruised.

Up and down and up and down, that's what Hyunjin’s life is, a constant cycle. A battle between emotions, one moment he’s on top of the world, the next he just wants to throw himself into a gutter. Right now, however, Hyunjin is on a reckless rampage, wanting to harm anyone who gets in his way. It started about four years ago when he was sixteen. His emotions started going crazy, sometimes he’s wired, feels like he can do anything, that's also the emotion that makes him go a little bit insane. But then he feels so depressed and angry, that's probably with a most dangerous point because he will lash out at any second. Hyunjin’s a bit trigger-happy at the moment, one small move and he’ll go psycho. A few of his friends are currently in the same room as Hyunjin, but none of them are quite aware of Hyunjin’s sudden change in behavior, all of them too caught up with talking to each other. When he starts fiddling with his pocket knife, glaring at his friends, that when one of them notices.  
“Hyunjin… You ok?” They know about his illness, how he switches moods quite often, and sometimes he can get a bit harsh, but he would never hurt anyone. But he feels… different. Like something has changed, he feels the need to get his hands on someone, it's something that won’t go away until satisfied. Hyunjin shakes his head, trying to think. Get his hands on someone? Does he mean sexually? Because sometimes that happens. But no, it doesn’t feel that way, it's different. Hyunjin ponders over his knife, flicking it open while looking at the sharp blade.  
“Hyunjin, are you good bro?” His friend asks again, now looking a bit worried. At that moment all rational thinking flees Hyunjin’s brain, and all that's left is his strong emotion, his sudden want. The grip on his pocket knife tightens, and he looks up with a hungry stare at his friends, a stare that you would probably only see in horror movies.  
“Everything’s fine.” He replies. Its only happened about three times, but sometimes his emotions get so strong, that he literally has no conscience, its just a pot of feelings that boils over the surface. Sociopathic tendencies? Is that what he is having? He read somewhere that sociopaths lack a conscience, and that's why they can do all sorts of crazy things without thinking of the risks. Maybe it's that, But sociopaths also don’t have feelings, right? Was that true? If so that's defiantly not it, because that's all Hyunjin is feeling right now.  
“Dude, you really don’t look ok.” Another one of his friend's comments,  
“You should sit down.” Hyunjin didn’t even notice, but he is now standing up in a defensive stance, his knife in his right hand.  
“Put the knife down.” His friend whispers, cautiously approaching the blood hungry man. Hyunjin just glares at the man for a second before replying,  
“No.” He lunges at his friend, tackling him to the floor. Pretty soon his friend is flat on the ground, trying his best to keep Hyunjin’s right hand with the knife away from his face. His other three friends are just frozen in shock, watching as their friend is getting the knife closer and closer to the other man’s throat. Finally, they decide to take action, tackling Hyunjin to the floor. The pocket knife drops out of his hand, scattering across the floor. Hyunjin screams in frustration, kicking and thrashing against his attackers with all his might. It's like he is possessed by a vengeful spirit because his friends have never seen him like this.  
“Hyunjin calm down!” They yell. Hyunjin hears one of the friends calling the police, which just frustrates him more. His friends are putting all their force into pinning his arms and legs down.  
“I’m going to fucking rip your throats-“ Hyunjin suddenly feels something heavy whack him on the back of the head, and before he knows it, everything goes black.

Jisung laughs hysterically, punching his friend in the side. His friend, Felix, just laughs with him, not really caring about the assault on his arm. Jisung and Felix used to argue 24/7, fighting for dominance every chance they got. Jisung would always pull the I’m an Older card on the younger, in which Felix would tackle him, and they would get into an intense fight. That happened just about every day. Until they both realized that they actually have a lot in common, sense of humor, interests, (the fact that they’re both mentally insane) Pasts, etc. So they joined forces because the two are hilarious killing machines together. Well, scratch that. They don’t kill as much as they do torture. They prefer to keep their prey alive, have some fun, then let them go. Of course, that does increase the risk of getting caught by the police, so they move locations every other day or so. When they say they ‘have fun’ with people, that basically means holding them captive for a few hours, grossing them out, maybe leaving a few cuts, hanging them upside down… But they don’t hurt them too bad, their policy is if they hurt them too bad, they put the person out of their misery. Because who wants to live with that? Another policy, no rape. They may be insensitive monsters, but rape is where they draw the line. Besides, Felix is a confirmed Asexual, he doesn’t like sexual activity. Felix is not quite sure where Jisung stands, but he knows he would never rape anyone, something about his past. They also have to be over eighteen for them to take. Jisung came up with that one because he wants them to have the childhood he never got to have. But he says after their eighteen that they are no longer innocent, and deserve to die. A young nineteen-year-old woman is currently in the center of a living room. It's a very nice living room, big, a crystal chandelier hanging overhead. Too bad it's not theirs, it belongs to the girl. Sometimes instead of finding a new location to bring their victim, they just go to the victim's house. She has duct tape over her wrists and mouth, making sure that she can’t speak or move. They kick her in the back of the knees, making her crumple to the floor. Why do they torture? Why do they keep people hostage? Entertainment. That's the basic reason. They get bored.  
“What should we do to her Felix?” Jisung asks while circling her, a blunt knife in hand. Felix hums, taking a knee in front of the girl. The girl looks at him in terror, doing her best to try and back away. Felix just grabs her shoulders, pulling her back into place. He starts clicking his tongue,  
“If you hold still, this will be less painful.” He smirks. Jisung then takes place behind the girl, wrapping an arm around her chest. He places the knife to her cheek, lightly running it down, not causing any real damage. When he moves his arm to her neck to choke her slightly, she moans. She fucking moans. Jisung backs up immediately, releasing his grip on the girl.  
“What the fuck?” Felix hisses, also taking a step back.  
“I know I’m not the right person to judge, but that's messed up.” The girl is blushing on the floor, avoiding eye contact. Felix is obviously disgusted, his ace brain not liking what he’s hearing. Jisung, on the other hand, is furious. Why is he mad about someones messed up kink? Well, Jisung has a very twisted past, including messed up things like this situation. Yes, Jisung is a psychopath, but he’s a funny one. He likes to make jokes, play around. He looks dead serious right now, but Felix understands why he would be.  
“If you like that so much, why don’t I just kill you on the spot?” Jisung snarls, going to press the knife against the girl's throat. She lets out a sob, shaking her head back and forth. Felix just stands back and watches, knowing he shouldn’t get involved. Jisung has very personal reasons for this matter. The knife Jisung is using is dull, and believe it or not, a blunt knife hurts worse than a sharp one. As Jisung is about to kill the woman, he hears a window shatter, followed by a sharp pain in his left arm.  
“What the hell?” He asks, going to look down. Felix seems to be looking for the source for the sound, trying to locate what window had shattered. Embedded in Jisung’s left arm, is a dart. He pulls it out of his skin, looking at it closely.  
“Dammit!” Jisung hisses, going to look at his friend. Felix also has a dart in his arm, and he’s already starting to sway. Sleeping darts, the authorities finally found them. Jisung’s vision goes hazy, and before he knows it he’s on the floor. He looks up one last time, seeing a small figure on one of the rooftops outside the window. He lets out one more sigh, then closes his eyes.

Seungmin can’t even remember half of his life, one second he will be peacefully watching television, the next second he’s got a dead body at his feet. I know. A very Jurassic change. But it's not Seungmin’s fault, it really isn’t. But all he knows is that he is currently in the back of a police car, restraints holding his arms and ankles tight together. He really doesn’t even know how he got there, just that he is there.  
“Wait, what's happening?” Seungmin asks, pulling at his restraints.  
“Why am I here?” He had just woken up to find flashing lights and metal cuffs digging into his skin. Neither of the officers in the driver or passenger seat answers him, they just look straight ahead. He can’t see them that well, because of the cage separating the back from the front, but he can see the sorry look on their faces.  
“Hello?” Seungmin asks again,  
“What did I do wrong?”  
“Nothing and everything.” An officer finally replies, letting out a deep sigh.  
“Um, what?” Seungmin raises an eyebrow. What is he on?  
“Sir, you are suffering from a mental illness.” The other officer explains. Seungmin knew he was always a bit loopy and would forget large amounts of his days, but mental illness? Well now that he thinks that to himself, he guesses it's not normal to forget half of your day.  
“What kind of mental illness? I haven’t done anything wrong!” He exclaims, panic rising in his chest. The two officers look at each other for a second, one of them biting their lip.  
“They will tell you when you get there.” He finally answers after a moment of silence.  
“Wait for what? Get where? Why can’t you tell me?!” The two people in the front fall silent once again, something that is really starting to bother him.  
“Because if we say what it is… it might trigger you.” The officer replies. Trigger him? What the fuck was happening? Seungmin hadn’t even realized earlier, but somehow I missed that he had blood splattered all over his clothes. Now he was really starting to panic, what was happening?! When he was about to ask about the matter, one of the officers speaks up,  
“We’re here.” Seungmin looks out the police car window, finding a large, scary looking building, one that he knows. But he only knows it because he was told never to go near it. It's the insane asylum.

“Calm down, we aren’t going to hurt you.”  
“Get away from me!” Jeongin screams, backing away in fear. The men who broke into his house keep approaching him, getting closer and closer. Jeongin doesn’t know where they came from, but he knows they are trying to murder him.  
“Jeongin, calm down.”  
“No! You’re going to kill me!” He screams again, backing up into the wall,  
“No, we aren’t, we are getting you help.” Panic is filling all of the young boy's senses, making his breathing heavy, and his movements jerky. These are the bad guys, he knows it. They are presenting to be police officers, the good guys, but he can see right through their lies.  
“You need help, just come with us.” Says a woman, reaching out her hand.  
“No! No no no!” Jeongin grips the sides of his head, rocking back and forth, trying to block out their voices, hoping they go away. When one of the people reaches for him, he jerks away quickly, thrashing out of their grasp. The officer backs up quickly, going to talk into the radio on his shoulder,  
“We’ve got a 5150 on our hands, we’re going to need a backup to contain him.” He communicates through the radio before turning his attention back to Jeongin.  
“Stop! Don’t come closer!” Jeongin cries, tears streaming down his face.  
“Please.” He looks up at the officers with teary eyes, his bottom lip quivering. He looks scared and alone, like a lost child. Which is basically what he is, a confused, torn apart, lost a child. His sad pitiful behavior though soon turns rabid as the officers try to grab him. Jeongin starts to kick and thrash against them, he has way more strength then they anticipated for a teenager. He even bites one of their wrists at one point, his teeth actually breaking the skin. He has gone from scared and timid to full-on angry and probably possessed.  
“Put him to sleep.” The female officer commands, still holding down Jeongin’s legs. He sees another one of them move away, before reappearing shortly with a needle.  
“No! Get off of me!” He kicks the female officer in the face, making her stumble backward. With his legs free, he tries to do a back roll and lock one of his legs around the man with the needle who is trying to inject it into his arm.  
“Hold him down!” The one with the needle commands. Jeongin spits in their faces, kicking with all his might to get them from keeping him down. A lot of screaming, grunting and yelling is going around the room as they try to contain the younger, who is making it extremely difficult.  
“I got the vein,” The officer, no, medic most likely, announces. He quickly injects the fluids into Jeongin’s arm until there is nothing left while the officers do their best to keep his limbs down. The medic puts pressure where the needle went in before pulling it out, stopping blood from flowing from the small wound. The shots effect starts to take place immediately because Jeongin can feel his body go limp, while his eyelids get droopy.  
“You fucking-bastards-“ He tries to form a sentence,  
“You’re gonna, pay…” Just like that, Jeongin’s out cold.


	2. The Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho gets aquatinted with the patients at the Insane Asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I call, 'Katherine's Insane Asylum', which means I have no fucking clue how a regular Insane Asylum works, and this is my story, so I make the rules. So this is my Insane Asylum.
> 
> Friendly Reminder: I love all the boys of Stray Kids, and they are all perfectly healthy. This is fiction, not real life. I know ur probably like 'Yeah, no shit honey.' But I just felt like reminding. Sorry.

“Our patients are right over here.” One of the doctors informs, Waving Minho over. He quickly follows the doctor, who is turning to walk down a long white hallway. Minho’s heart is starting to beat a bit faster as they walk down the long hallway in silence, the echo of their footsteps is the only thing that can be heard. Minho had just arrived at the ‘Mental Hospital’, as they call it. But its more famously known as an Insane Asylum. They say it's not an Insane Asylum, but it most defiantly is, they just say that to make it sound more friendly. Minho is trained in the world of mental health, he helps those with mental diseases, and that's exactly why he is here at the Insane Asylum today. But he has never worked with patients as severe as the ones who are being held here. The doctor is showing him around to see all the patients and tell them what they are diagnosed with. They keep walking down the long hall until they meet to a pair of two swinging doors.  
“Right in here.” The doctor informs, pushing past the doors. Minho quickly follows him into a large room, multiple glass walls lining the room.  
“Let's start over here… The doctor trails off, looking down at his clipboard. They walk over to one of the glass walls, a decent sized room behind it. The room is all white, nothing inside. In the far right corner of the room is a lone man. He has his knees bent up against his chest with his arms wrapped around them, his face buried in the bent knees.  
“We have eight patients here is the asylum,” The doctor informs,  
“This one is named Kim Woojin.” Minho nods, examining the man's body language. He seems to not want to come out of the corner or open himself up to anyone. He must have a strong resentment towards the people here, but that's no surprise. Minho can read people really well just from observing them, something that makes helping mental patients a lot easier.  
“Diagnosis?” Minho asks, pulling out a small notebook from his back pocket. He writes down Kim Woojin at the top of a blank page, then waits for the diagnosis. Minho likes to keep organized, and he likes to write down everything, so that's why he has a small notebook on him at all times.  
“Pyromaniac. He burnt down an entire neighborhood after we took his boyfriend away.”  
“Boyfriend? Is he here?” Minho asks. The doctor just sighs,  
“Yes, we will get to him.” The doctor starts to walk away to show Minho the next patient. Minho takes one last look at the curled up Woojin, sighing, then going to follow the doctor. The walk a little before stopping, coming to a room that is identical to the last.  
“This next patient is Yang Jeongin,” The doctor checks something off on his clipboard,  
“He is diagnosed with schizophrenia.” The boy in this room looks younger than the last, he’s probably only a teenager. Only a teen and he is in a mental hospital. He is staring blankly at the wall opposite of him, rocking back and forth slightly.  
“Negative?”  
“Positive.” The doctor corrects.  
“Oh.” Minho quickly erases ‘Negative Schizophrenia’ and fixes it to ‘Positive Schizophrenia’.  
“Sometimes he will get delusional and think that our staff is here to hurt him, and he will go a bit psycho. We have people check on him every hour of the night because of random hallucinations, those don’t seem to be as common though. They will happen maybe once every few weeks. He seems to be doing fine right now though.” Minho nods, he thought it was negative from the lack of movement and the blank expression on his face. Looks like he was wrong.  
“Um, quick question,” Minho asks, and the doctor encourages him to go on,  
“The room is completely empty, they don’t sleep on the floor do they?”  
“No, they used to have beds. But one of our patients attempted to kill himself by smashing himself underneath it. So we put mats in there at night. They also get to come out every five hours or so to eat and use the bathroom.” Minho raises an eyebrow, turning to the doctor,  
“Attempted suicide with a bed?” The doctor just lets out a half-hearted laugh,  
“You would be surprised. Let's move on shall we?” Minho nods slowly, the thought of killing himself with a bed is still running through his head.  
“Patient number three is Hwang Hyunjin. He has a manic-depressive illness. He recently tried to murder one of his friends during an episode. Lucky for you, he is in a more depressive mood instead of a wired one. He seems to change just about every week.” The doctor informs. Hyunjin is pacing around the room, back and forth, staring at the floor. His hands are stuck in the pockets of his white hospital gown. They really like the color white here.  
“We will inform you when he changes.” Minho writes down everything the doctor tells him while following him. He is so busy writing down everything that he nearly runs into the doctor when he stops suddenly in front of another room.  
“The last patient here is Kim Seungmin, who has a very special case of split personality disorder, or by its professional name, dissociative identity disorder.” Minho eyes widen in surprise. That's a very, very uncommon disease.  
“So who is he right now?” Minho asks,  
“Kim Seungmin, his other personality is unnamed.” About 1 or 2% of people actually have this disorder, it's very rare. Minho is surprised he actually can see it in person.  
“Kim Seungmin is a good kid, he wasn’t even aware of what was happening when we brought him here. Unfortunately, his other personality is a psychopathic murderer, so we have to keep him here. He’s a good sport about it though, he understands the circumstances. We try to track when Seungmin changes so he can come out when he is normal, but unfortunately, he seems to change at random times.” The doctor sighs. Seungmin looks up from his spot on the floor, noticing Minho. He actually has a book in there with him, probably to keep him occupied. Seungmin smiles, waving at Minho. He looks cute and innocent, way too innocent to be sitting in an insane asylum. Minho waves back at the boy, a feeling of sadness suddenly filling his gut. It's not fair that he was born this way, he should be going to college and living a normal life. Life is truly cruel.  
“You said that the last patient?” Minho sighs, looking up at the doctor. He smiles,  
“That was it for the white room, we still have the black room.”  
“The black room?”  
“Yes, this is where our severely mentally disturbed patients go.” They walk down another hallway, this one a bit shorter than the last. Minho doesn’t know why they call it the black room when it's actually gray, but whatever, that's not important at the moment. The room is bigger than the white one.  
“Be careful around these ones,” The doctor suddenly warns,  
“They may be contained, but they are still violent.” Minho gulps, suddenly walking a lot closer to the other man.  
“First we have Seo Changbin, our raging sociopath.” Minho looks through the glass into the room. The man, Changbin, is in the center, a white straitjacket wrapped around his form. What did he do to get that? Minho squints, something catching his eye. Parts of the white straitjacket are stained red, most likely from blood.  
“What's with the straitjacket…” Minho trails off, keeping his eye on those blood stains.  
“He tends to harm himself. He won’t speak to us, but we are guessing it because he doesn’t know how regular people act. He’s trying to feel and fit in. Changbin was found this morning clawing himself with his nails, breaking his own skin.” Minho internally cringes. That sounds downright awful. It's rare to find a sociopath on this level. There are many sociopaths in the world, most actually live regular lives, but with Changbin, that's not the case.  
“He hasn’t said a word?” Minho asks,  
“Nope. He just glares.” When the doctor says this, Changbin looks up from the floor, his dark eyes staring right through Minho, sending shivers down his spine. His face is strongly angled, his gaze deadly, looking like he could tear you to shreds if he wanted to. Hopefully Minho can get him to speak, otherwise, this will be extremely difficult.  
“Over here Minho.” Minho hadn’t realized, but the doctor had moved away from him onto the next patient. He quickly moves away from Changbin, wanting to escape his gaze.  
“Here, is one of our two psychopaths,” The doctor starts,  
“His name is Lee Felix, also known by his Korean name, Lee Yongbok.” Minho looks up to look for the patient, only to find him right next to the glass. Minho jumps back in shock, not expecting him to be that close. Felix has blonde hair that's ruffled and messed up, but then again, your hair is probably the least of your worries when in an insane asylum. Freckles line his cheeks, his face small and quite cute. That's why Minho is so surprised when Felix places his thumb to his neck then traces it across like he’s slicing his throat open. He mouths something that looks something along the lines of, ‘Don’t you ever call me that’.  
“Call him Felix, he hates his Korean name.” The doctor sighs, not at all surprised by the man pressed up against the glass.  
“Come on Minho, we have two more patients to see.” Minho takes in a deep breath,  
“Alright.”  
“You just met the first psychopath, here is our second one. Han Jisung, Lee Felix’s partner in crime.” The doctor is showing Minho around like its some kind of zoo, which is kind of disturbing.  
“What exactly have they been doing together?” Minho asks,  
“They would kidnap people, then kill or torture them for fun. The police found them about to kill a young girl.” Minho suddenly takes a step back from the cage. What on earth is going through their psychopathic minds to make them want to do that? Guess he will just have to find out.  
“What methods did they typically use?” Minho asks, needing as much information as possible.  
“They would usually lock people up for hours at a time, starve people, bruise them… But surprisingly enough, all of their victims were over eighteen, and never did they once rape someone.” God, Minho thinks, that's a relief. One thing that terrifies Minho when it comes to the world of mental disorders, rapists, and pedophiles. To be a psychologist, and try to help mental patients, you have to try and get into the mind of who you’re working with, think about their reasoning. That's exactly why Minho hates those two things so much because he doesn’t want to get into the minds of those people. It's one of the few things that he just isn’t mentally strong enough to work with. But for people who torture people, that's surprising.  
“What's the reasoning behind that?” Minho questions,  
“Well,” The doctor laughs slightly,  
“When we asked, Jisung didn’t answer, we are guessing its something with his past. But Felix wall all too glad to speak up and announced that he’s Asexual and that all sex is disgusting and he would rather die than experience it.” Minho nods, that's something he can defiantly work with. Jisung is sitting slumped against the wall, a crazy look in his eyes. But Minho can’t lie when he says that Jisung is a handsome young man. He knows he shouldn’t think like that about a patient, but it's true, anyone would agree. His hair is a soft orange, and it's on the side of being too long, it swooping to the sides on either side of his soft face. Minho shakes his head, going to write in his notebook instead. Jisung sees this and lets out a small laugh, letting his head fall back against the wall.  
“Let's move on before Jisung starts flirting with you.” Minho raises an eyebrow,  
“Sorry, what?”  
“He likes to flirt with anyone who’s new at the building, so just be aware.” Minho looks back at Jisung’s room, seeing him wave through the glass. Minho is half tempted to wave back, but he just keeps walking with the doctor to their next location.  
“Our last patient. You remember Woojin right?” The doctor asks, which Minho nods in reply.  
“Well, this is the boyfriend I was talking about.” He points to the room, a man is lying on the floor inside, his hands behind his head as he stares at the ceiling.  
“He goes by multiple different things. His birth name is Christopher Bang, but a lot of people call him Chris. Here at the hospital, we call him by his Korean name, Bang Chan.”  
“Diagnosis?”  
“Homicidal. I know that not a lot to go off of, but its all we have. He has murdered over ten people in the past year, I guess you could call him a psychopath as well.” The doctor sighs.  
“Well if you really think about it, all of them are psychopaths to some degree,” Minho adds quietly, looking up at Chan between writing down his information. Something about Chan puts him on edge, he looks sharp, and honestly quite deadly. Minho doesn’t look up for ten seconds, and he is startled half to death once again. He hears a tapping at the glass, so he looks up, only to be met with a hungry stare. Minho yelps, jumping back in shock. Chan looks at him for a second, looking at him from head to toe, before moving on to the doctor. The doctor seems used to this, just patiently waiting to see what Chan needs. The patient taps his ear, then points to Minho, making the doctor sigh.  
“He wants to say something to you.”  
“Really?” Minho asks, looking back up at Chan, who is glaring directly down at him.  
“I can let him if you are ok with it.” Minho takes in a deep breath, he was going to be talking to them anyways later on, so why not? He nods, telling the doctor it was ok. The doctor moves over to the wall beside Chan’s cage, opening up a hatch to show a control panel. He presses a button so that Chan can be heard from inside the room. The doctor takes a step back, letting the two get aquatinted. Chan just glares at Minho intensely for a few seconds, trying to examine him the best he can.  
“Are you a new doctor?” Chan asks suddenly, tilting his head to the side. Chan’s accent is different from Minho’s, but he can’t quite figure out where it's from.  
“I’m the new psychologist,” Minho swallows thickly, trying to get any sort of reading off of Chan. Chan seems like a leader, someone who is confident in his own actions.  
“So you give us medicine?”  
“That's a psychiatrist.” Minho sighs. People tend to often get psychologist and psychiatrist mixed up.  
“So… You’re like a therapist then.” Chan says lowly, something that almost sounds like a growl, and defiantly puts Minho more on edge.  
“Yes, I will be helping you guys mentally, because it seems that medicine isn’t helping that much. Especially with you Mr.Bang.” Chan laughs at that, confusing Minho.  
“Can I let you in on a secret Mr…” He squints at Minho’s name tag,  
“Lee?” Chan settles back into a comfortable position, sitting crisscrossed on the floor.  
“You see, medicine doesn’t work on me, because I’m not exactly mental like all these other people.” He chuckles,  
“Obviously I’ve got a few screws loose up here,” He taps his pointer finger against the side of his head,  
“Because no regular person goes around murdering. But you, as a psychologist should know that being homicidal in itself is not a mental disorder. It can be connected with mental disorders like schizophrenia and anti-social personality disorders, but the matter is still very complicated. They don’t quite know what I am Mr.Lee, but I do.” Minho tilts his head, deciding to go along with it. Minho has already decided that he has psychopathic tendencies just from hearing and watching him. But he is correct, being homicidal in itself isn’t a mental disorder, or at least, there is no medication for it. Chan is most obviously on the side of psychopathic, but he is different in a way.  
“I’m perfectly aware that what I’m doing is twisted and disturbing. Unlike a lot of psychopaths, which I can see is what you are leaning towards when diagnosing me.” Minho looks up at him in shock, how did he-  
“You’re not the only one who can read people, doctor.” Chan laughs at his reaction.  
“Most psychopaths have a reasoning to kill, something that makes it look like its ok in their eyes. But I know that it's just messed up. No question.” Looks like Chan has done a little bit of research.  
“I do it for fun because I can. And if I can, why not, right?” Minho can certainly see why Chan is in the black room, he really is a messed up person. Someone who’s only reasoning for killing people is because he can. Minho is certain about the psychopathic tendencies because as Chan said, he has more than just a few screws loose up in his head.  
“I’m a trained killer,” Chan informs,  
“I’m not just going to let my talent go to waste.” He really was going to be a difficult one to treat, if he doesn’t exactly have a reason behind killing people except for the fact that he’s good at it and he can.  
“Alright Mr.Bang, how about we talk about this later when I actually get situated here. Maybe then we can actually get somewhere.” Minho sighs, stuffing his notebook back in his back pocket. As he is about to turn and leave, Chan smacks his hand against the glass, a furious look on his face, one that screams, ‘this mans insane!’  
“You think you’ve got what it takes?” Chan snarls behind the glass that is keeping him contained, keeping him from harming anyone,  
“Sooner or later, you will go insane in here, or one of us will break out and tear you to shreds.” He smirks, tilting his head to the side,  
“After all doctor, you chose to work with us psychotic freaks.” Minho backs up from the insane man, suddenly not feeling safe even though he knows that Chan can’t get through the thick glass that separates them. Chan changed from cool to angry rather quickly, and Minho already knows that there is more going on with the man other than just being homicidal and having psychopathic tendencies. He really is a special case, one that Minho is determined to crack. He quickly turns away from the fuming man, trying to get as much distance between him and the black room. The room is making him feel like he will go insane himself if he stays in there for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically used myself for Felix's personality lmao, (besides the fact that I'm ((almost)) mentally healthy.) Sex is gross and if you want to fight me then fight me. (I'm just kidding, if thats ur cup of tea then u do u, thats just my opinion, which I'm not supposed to have, ((where my fellow bro's at??))) 
> 
> Serious Note: I'm debating if I want to keep writing this. Because I have no fucking clue how psychopaths think, and trying to get into the mindset of one is kind of stressing. Also, I really, really don't want to offend people who actually have people in their lives who struggle with these mental disorders. Its just difficult, and I worry for my own well being as well as my audience, because I don't want to loose the people who have been supporting me. Idk let me know what you guys think, if you guys actually like it then I will probably keep going, but like I said, I don't know.  
> (after this I feel like writing a hilarious story where Chan is the new Steve Irwin and helps with wild life conservation in Australia lol. Steve Irwin is a role model and a legend, and that my friends, is a fact. Fight me.)


	3. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back. Lord I'm so sorry:/

Minho examines Chan closely, watching his every move. Creepy you may say? Yeah, just a little bit. But he is looking for any sudden changes in behavior. Minho is really interested in Chan’s mental disorder, what he’s suffering from. Minho is sitting in his office, watching the man through his monitor. They have cameras set up all over the Asylum so you can always see what's happening at every corner of the place. Chan is currently laying in the middle of the floor in his room, his hands behind his head. He seems to be napping. If Minho was in his place, locked up in the small room for hours at a time, he would probably be doing the same thing. Chan’s chest rises and falls peacefully, his blonde hair splayed around his head, the look on his face completely unbothered. It's a shame such a handsome man has to be insane. Minho knew that Chan had an accent, he just couldn’t pin it down, so he eventually asked some of the psychiatrists. Apparently, both Chan and their other patient Felix, are Australian. Minho questioned further on why they were in Korea if they were from Australia, but no one knew the answer. Minho sighs, leaning back in his chair. Chan’s not going to wake up anytime soon, he looks like he is really enjoying his nap. His ghost white face and slightly parted lips are making him look like a corpse. Minho decides to check on the other patients, see if they are up to anything. He’s mainly checking the black room, wanting to know more about their mindset than the patients in the white room. He’ll get to them later. He has the other psychologist examining their behavior currently.  
“What the-“ Minho raises an eyebrow at his computer screen, he did not expect that. He decided to check on Felix because he seems to be the most active, a high energy person. But Minho did not expect to see Felix blowing flying kisses towards the other patient, Changbin. The room is set up so its like a giant hall with the patients on either side. Felix and Changbin are direct across from each other in the black room. The psychopath seems to be flirting with the sociopath, wiggling his eyebrows and giving him air kisses. The sight makes Minho laugh, even if it shouldn’t think it's funny, it's kind of cute. Changbin looks at the psychopath, giving him an intense glare before going to curl up into a ball in the corner of his room. Felix pouts when the other ignores him, sitting down with his arms crossed. If the two weren’t murders inside of an Insane Asylum, the interaction would’ve been pretty cute. Minho rests his elbows on the desk, heaving out a deep sigh as he looks at the two in the room. He should be talking to the people from the white room soon, but for now, he was told to just observe the ones from the black room. Minho drums his fingers against his keyboard, his eyes starting to droop. Its been over two days since he’s had more than thirty minutes of sleep. But that's what he gets for working with a bunch of people who keep him on edge at all times.   
“Whats Jisung doing…” Minho whispers to himself, clicking out of Felix’s camera to go the other psychopath. He opens his camera, automatically being greeted by the infamous, handsome Jisung. He is sitting on the far side of the room, his arms propped up against his legs. His head is leaning against the corner of the white wall behind him, the orange strands of his hair falling perfectly into his eyes. He also seems to be sleeping, his eyes gently closed, chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Jisung’s complexion is absolutely gorgeous, his pale skin, full lips, the way his eyelashes rest against his high cheekbones… Wait. Minho pushes against his desk, making him and his chair slide across the hardwood floor. Minho is not the person to just push thoughts out of his mind, he thinks their fascinating, and instead of just pushing them away, he studies them. So the thought he is pondering right now is, why is he admiring a psychopath? One, Minho is just a gay person who admires a lot of men. Two, Jisung is a generally good looking guy, that's just a fact, psychopath or not. Three… Hmm. Minho rests his head back against his chair, looking at the ceiling as he ponders his thoughts. There has to be a better explanation than just being gay.   
“Doctor Lee Minho?” Minho jumps in his seat, the sudden voice shocking him. He spins around in his chair towards the voice, surprised at the face he sees standing in his doorway.  
“Seungmin?” Minho has already memorized all of the patients' names, his memory quick and on top of things. Seungmin has cuffs locked tightly around his wrists, slightly digging into his fragile skin. Someone from the security team is standing behind the boy, watching him closely. Minho clears his throat, going to stand up and formally greet the patient.  
“Hey, is there anything you need?” He asks, still a bit confused on why he has in his office. Recess isn’t for another hour and a half. Seungmin gives him a shy smile,  
“Well, I’ve been mentally stable for a few days, so they said I could come out for a while if I had Mark watch me at all times.” Minho’s guessing that Mark is the security guard that's behind him.  
“I wanted to ask you a few questions about my condition?” Seungmin phrases the last sentence like a question, hoping the doctor can help him.   
“Uh, yeah, of course! Come on in.” Minho lets them into his office, and he sits back down into his chair. Minho’s office is pretty spacey, which he is eternally grateful for. He’s got his desk in the center of the room, with two long black couches on two of the walls, a therapist coach on the other, and a bean bag chair in the far left corner. That's his favorite thing to rest on when he has nothing to do. The best thing he’s ever invested in. Seungmin goes to sit on the black couch, making himself comfortable. Minho looks over at the security guard, Mark, who is still standing.  
“Um, would you like to-“  
“Don’t bother.” Seungmin interrupts, sighing.  
“He’s going to stand. All of the security staff here are highly trained and can stand for up to twenty-four hours.”   
“Oh.” Minho looks at the guard again, his face is unreadable.  
“Well then,” He starts, looking back at Seungmin with a smile. This isn’t technically a therapy session, otherwise, the guard would have to leave. Everything stays between the patient and Minho himself.   
“What are you curious about Seungmin?” He asks,  
“Everything,” Seungmin responds quickly, letting out a deep sigh.  
“I don’t really know much about a split personality-“ He cuts himself off for a second,  
“Dissociative identity disorder. And quite honestly, it's scary being something, and not even knowing what you are.”   
“First,” Minho starts, automatically seeing that Seungmin is freaking out a bit,  
“You’re making it sound like you are some supernatural being, you’re not. You are a living human being, I need you to recognize that before we move on, ok?” Seungmin nods silently, resting his bound hands in his lap.  
“Dissociative identity disorder, or simply just DID, is when you have two or more personalities circling around inside of you. How people develop DID is widely debated, but it seems to be present in those who have traumatic experiences in their early childhood. Basically, traumatic events cause the mind to split into different identities with their own personalities and memories. Some personalities even think they are a different age, gender, or both. It's like a safety mechanism, some of the other personalities might take on the harsh memories and lash out, so you don’t have to. Now I’m not sure what's going on with your other personalities, how it happened, or if there's more than two. That's something we will have to talk about when we are actually alone.” Minho takes a quick cautious glance towards the security guard,  
“I’m sorry, I really wish I could tell you more. Or just tell you I knew one hundred percent how it is developed. But I don’t. I just hope now you understand more about what's happening inside your head.” Seungmin nods, his head hanging in between his shoulders.  
“I understand, that makes a lot more sense now.” He sighs, looking up into Minho’s eyes. Minho wonders what happened in Seungmin’s past, obviously, something happened, or else he wouldn’t have said that things make more sense now. He would just have to wait until he can properly talk to him.   
“Thanks for talking with me Doctor.” Seungmin gives him a small smile, standing up from the black couch. His legs are shaking slightly, it's obvious to Minho that he is trying his best not to break down. Minho knows that the world of mental health is a hard one to go down. Mark carefully leads Seungmin out of the room, giving Minho a small glance before turning and following the patient. A heavy presence seems to follow Seungmin as he leaves the room, his head hanging low like he’s ashamed. Which he shouldn’t be, this is completely out of his control. Minho sits back in his chair, letting out a deep sigh. He really wants to talk to Seungmin in a one on one therapy session, give him more information. Minho looks back at his computer with a sigh, surprised to see that it's still monitoring Jisung.   
“Huh, guess I never turned that off.” Minho is about to turn it off until he notices that Jisung isn’t where he was sleeping just a few minutes ago.   
“Where did he go…” It's not hard to find him, the room isn’t that big anyway. Jisung is by the glass at the front, and he seems to be… Drawing? He is placing his finger on the glass and moving it around like he was drawing, but why he was doing this, Minho isn’t quite sure. Jisung looks intense and focused, staring across the room at something. It takes a second to click in Minho’s mind, but he is talking to someone across the room. Minho clicks out of Jisung’s monitor, trying to find who he is talking to.  
“Who’s across from him?” Minho ponders to himself, trying to think back to when he was in the room. Felix and Jisung were on the same wall, he was told they did that so they had no way of communicating. So that means that Changbin and Chan are on the opposite wall, Chan was at the end of the hall. Minho clicks into Chan’s monitor, and he was correct. Chan is also trying to communicate, doing the exact same things that Jisung is doing. Minho leans back in his chair, still keeping an eye on Chan. Should he be worried about this? Surely the security team has also noticed something weird going on. But maybe they’re just bored, they want someone to talk to. But the looks on their faces… They looked plotting. Minho decides that he should report this, even though the security team has probably already gone over it, he wants to give his input. So he stands up from his desk, hurrying to make his way to the security team. He was told he could go there if he ever feels unsafe, violated, or notices anything weird. Minho makes his way out of his office, into the main room, then into more confusing long halls, his mind keeps drifting back to Jisung and Chan, what were they talking about? The way Jisung’s humorous outer shell seemed to have melted into an intense attitude, with Chan’s devilish smirk and knowing stare, like they were planning something. It makes him feel jittery. Minho is shocked out of his thoughts when a blood-curdling scream echoes through the halls, the sound ear piercing and horrifying. He has to quickly cover his ears to block out the sound. Minho has always been sensitive to loud noises, but that noise was just extremely unpleasant. What was happening? It sounded like someone was being murdered. He quickly regains his posture, unclamping his hands over his ears to see if everything was ok. The sound seemed to have come from the opposite side of the hall, the way he had just entered. Telling security about what he saw could wait, he needs to see if all the patients and the staff at the asylum were ok. The closer he got to the beginning of the hall, the more noises and angry yells he heard.   
“What's happening?!” Minho asks a guard once he bursts out into the open. The guards just push him away lightly when he gets too close, a sign to back off.  
“A patient is freaking out, we are taking care of it.”   
“Freaking out? What is he freaking out from? It's not free time. Why would the patient be out here-“ Oh shit.  
“Oh my god, Seungmin! Is he ok?” Minho asks hurriedly, trying to see over the tall guard's shoulder.  
“We have it under control Doctor.”   
“Did he switch? Are you sure you know how to take care of him? What he has is extremely rare you need to-“  
“Doctor.” The security guard interrupts, looking at him worriedly. Minho is talking at the speed out sound, his worry for the young boy getting the best of him.  
“This has happened a few times before with the same patient, we have been professionally trained, and know how to handle this.” He tries to relax Minho, his body too tense for his own good.   
“Maybe you should lie down…” Someone else from behind him suggests. Minho turns his head, finding the other psychologist. There are two in the Asylum, they chose Minho and this other girl, Jade, to work there. Jade has a look of worry on her face, she goes to take Minho from the security guard.   
“You really need sleep, I know you refused to go home last night because you wanted to know more about the patients. But to work properly you’re going to need some rest.”  
“I’m fine, really-“  
“Go home Minho.” Jade places both her hands on his shoulders,  
“Please.” She really looks worried for him, her eyes pleading. Minho sighs, his shoulders slumping as he slowly relaxes. Yeah, he really does need to rest. Too many things are happening at once for his poor brain.   
“I’ll watch for Seungmin for you, alright?” She asks while pursing her lips in a tight line. Minho nods, letting his stress come out in a deep sigh.  
“Thank you, Jade.” He smiles slightly,  
“Please make sure he’s ok?”  
“Do you not have faith in me?” She scoffs, going to look Minho in the eyes.  
“That's not what I meant. I’m just worried.”   
“I know you are. But I’m sure you can look at this situation more clearly once you go home and rest, Alright?” Minho nods lazily,  
“Great!” She cheers,  
“Then stop talking to me, and get your ass in your car, and drive home.” She practically shoves him out the doors after that, Minho needing the extra push or he might not leave. He can really start to feel the tiredness seep over him, all the energy drinks he had been drinking to keep him awake and alert starting to wear off, leaving him to feel zapped of his energy. But even as his mind is clouded with drowsiness, he still thinks about Seungmin, about Chan and Jisung. So many thoughts running through his head that he thinks it might explode.  
“Just drive home and go to bed Minho.” He whispers to himself as he walks across the parking lot.   
“Just go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, this took F O R E V E R. You should have seen my last story, I had a chapter out every other day. Oof. I told myself I was going to put writing before drawing, but then MIROH came out, so I decided to draw a rainbow tiger to promote their new album so, thats been fun. (If you have not watched Miroh yet then what are you doing? GO WATCH IT!) I'm so proud of Stray Kids:')


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finally meets Seungmin's second personality, and discovers more than he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here, I'm Queer, my pain level is Mild to Severe.
> 
> Also, another disclaimer, (is anyone surprised? I'm sorry, I'm a sensative boi) 
> 
> My views on some things may be off, which I know can be super disastrous. I'm honestly trying my hardest.

“Seungmin!” Minho wakes up in a panic, flying into a sitting position. Cool sheets are bunched up underneath his grip, knuckles turning white. His chest is rising and falling heavily, breath coming out quick and ragged. Nightmares swirl through Minho’s head, visions of his patient, Seungmin, screaming and viciously struggling against restraints. The contrast of his murderous behavior against his normal sweet loving nature shocking Minho to the core. After a moment of trying to collect himself, calming himself down from his horrible slumber, he shakily steps out of bed. Going to sleep after his vivid nightmares is not an option. So instead he makes his way into his kitchen to grab himself a cold glass of water, trying to cool down his nerves. It's 4:00 in the morning currently, much too early for Minho to be awake, especially because he fell asleep at 12:00. Minho sets his cold glass of water down on his wooden table, sitting himself down on a chair right after, feeling like he is going to collapse if he stands up any longer. Seungmin wasn’t the only person who was going through his head last night, Chan also made several appearances, his worse than Seungmin’s. His first nightmare was of Chan, hovering over a dead body. By the looks of the deformed corpse, it looked like the victim's neck was snapped, killing him instantly. The murderer was circling the body, a smug, evil smirk on his face. The look in his eyes was wild, crazed, maybe even animalistic. Minho shivers, the flashback bringing back an unpleasant feeling. Is working at the Insane Asylum a good idea? Is it ok for his mental health? Because currently, he seems to be going off into the deep end.   
“No, I have to help them,” Minho whispers to himself, rubbing his temples with his pointer fingers. Stress, that's what Minho is feeling, pure stress. But there is still the matter with Jisung and Chan, what were they doing? The ice cubes in Minho’s drink are now melted, only leaving cold wetness on the outside of the glass. Heaving a sigh, Minho decides to get up and do something with himself instead of lying around and questioning his life choices. So he heads back off into his room for another long day at the Asylum.

“You’re back!” Jade exclaims, going to greet Minho.   
“How’s Seungmin?” He asks without skipping a beat,   
“Wow, not even a ‘hello?’” She scoffs, crossing her arms. But she answers anyway with a roll of her eyes because she knows how worried Minho must be.  
“He is still being contained,” Jade sighs, a sudden look of worry on her face,  
“Minho,” She starts,  
“His second personality… He’s really scary and super vicious. He attempted to strangle one of our guards to death.” Minho’s breath gets caught in his throat at the new information.   
“Is the guard ok? Do you know the name of Seungmin’s second personality yet?”  
“The guard is fine he didn’t do much damage. And no, his second personality refuses to speak to us. I think he needs someone he’s familiar with…” Jade trails off, looking in thought. Minho’s eyes widen in realization, a look of understanding settling on his face.  
“Wait, what-no!” Jade exclaims, immediately understanding the doctor's intentions,  
“You’re not going in there!”  
“But Jade, he knows me! I probably the most reliable to get him to speak, I read his files when I got back to my house. His mother and father died when he was four years old, and he was an only child. And the family who adopted him, a single father, was abusive and sexually harassed him. He has no family that will come in and speak to him! Seungmin trusts me, I need to speak to him.”  
“Minho, there's something you’re forgetting,” Jade sighs,  
“He’s not Seungmin! He’s someone completely different!” Minho groans in frustration, looking to the side.  
“Regardless, I still want to talk to him, so that's what I’m going to do.” He pushes past Jade lightly, going to make his way over to the security station to get people to go with him. He’s never met this second personality, but from what he’s heard, he is not mentally table, like, at all. Minho starts to walk faster down the hall, itching to talk to whatever this person is who has taken over Seungmin. 

“He’s right in there.” The security member tells Minho, pointing to a metal door.   
“If you need anything, just hit the door three times.” Minho swallows thickly, nodding his head slowly. He’s going to meet him, going to see this vicious persona of Seungmin. It's kind of nerve-wracking, he’s used to seeing the sweet, smiling boy. To see his face on another personality is terrifying. Minho takes in one last breath, keeping it inside himself as he slowly opens the door. The room beyond the door is completely padded, white and pillowy looking. In the center of the room, Seungmin. Or, not exactly. The young male has a tight straightjacket wrapped around his form, keeping his arms locked in place. His legs have leather straps wrapped around his ankles, making him powerless to move. He’s staring at nothing, looking directly at the floor with unblinking eyes.  
“…Hello?” Minho calls out quietly, hoping to grab the others attention. Seungmin-wait, no- the boy looks up at him, a mix of anger and depression in his eyes, making Minho hold his breath. He would love to say that he was safe, he has nothing to worry about. After all, this is Seungmin. But it's not. He’s not guaranteed safety, he does have a lot to worry about, this isn’t the same boy he is used to seeing.   
“Hey, buddy…” Minho smiles, getting slightly closer to the other male, but keeping his distance at the same time. The other just glares, examining Minho closely. It's silent for a second, much too silent. First off, Minho needs to learn this personalities name, that should be a good start.  
“I’m Doctor Lee Minho-“  
“I know.” The other states blandly, his face completely blank now.  
“Oh.” He knows.   
“I was hoping you would come in here. You’re the only person that Seungmin seems to trust. So I guess I will do the same.” Minho’s not sure what to do with that information. So many things are packed into that sentence, him waiting for Minho to show up, the fact that he actually is willing to speak to Minho, the way that this personality knows about Seungmin, also, its a bit weird to see the same person talk about himself like he’s someone completely different. Which, he is, in a way.   
“Ok, great,” Minho says shakily, trying to calm down his nerves. He’s never dealt with something like this. Even with all his training, this was still nerve-wracking.  
“Can I get a name?” He decides to just ask right off the bat. If he is willing to talk to him, he should be willing to at least tell him his name, right?  
“Don’t have one. I’ve never seen why I should need one.” He replies fairly quickly.   
“Well, we’re going to need to change that…” Minho trails off, going into thought. This whole encounter is going much smoother than he thought it would. The boy just sits in silence, waiting for what Minho had to offer. Suddenly, an idea pops into his mind,  
“Would it be ok if I gave you a name…?” The boy sighs,  
“Sure, go off.” This personality is way more laid back than what Jade explained, is this the same person?  
“Um, what about Min? Is that ok?”   
“As in Seung’Min’? Very clever.”   
“Hey, it's simple, ok? Yes or no?” Min sighs once again, rolling his eyes,  
“Fine.” Great! They’re getting somewhere. So it seems that Min knows about Seungmin, but not the other way around. He is also way too calm to be the man who tried to strangle one of the guards to death.   
“So Min, you seem to know more than Seungmin. Are there any more personalities lurking around anywhere? They said you tried to strangle someone to death, and I’m finding that hard to believe.” Min scoffs, giving Minho a small smile.  
“No, there are no more personalities. Or not that I know of, who knows? But the person who tried to strangle the guard was me, but unfortunately, there are more of them than there are me, so I couldn’t exactly get the job done.” Minho’s blood turns to ice, so it was him. He is only a few feet away from a murderer. Min notices the look of disbelief and terror in Minho’s eyes, and he laughs,  
“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you. My sole purpose is to protect Seungmin. He likes you, which means I like you, which means I won’t harm you. The people who put Seungmin in this mental hospital made him depressed that he can’t live a normal life, that's who I’m after.” So… Min isn’t as bad as he thought he would be. I mean, don’t get me wrong, murdering is not justified. It's still wrong. But he’s not a complete senseless raging psychopath, he’s trying to protect his other half. But that still doesn’t explain something,  
“If you are only harming the ones that are endangering Seungmin, then what about those other people you’ve murdered?”  
“You mean his abusive adopted father? His backstabbing friends? That one guy who attempted to sexually harass him for the second time in his young life? They all had it coming.” He growls the last part, sounding bitter and angry. Minho backs off slightly, letting the other cool down a bit. So the other murders were not random. They all had something to do with harming Seungmin.   
“But I know what you’re thinking,” Min sighs, his anger vanishing,  
“If you’re trying to protect Seungmin, why not just leave him alone? After all, I’m the reason he’s in this Insane Asylum. I wish it was that easy, but I can’t control it. Even if I wanted to vanish forever, I can’t. I keep reappearing.” His face is full of sorrow, full of regret.   
“At one point in my life, I thought about suicide. If I did do it, it would all be over. Seungmin wouldn’t suffer anymore, he wouldn’t be here in this fucking mental hospital. But I decided, maybe you could help us. Suicide wasn’t the answer, Seungmin deserves to live a long life.” Suddenly Min looks up from the floor, looking at Minho with tears in the corners of his eyes,  
“Please help us, Doctor, I don’t want him to suffer any longer. I just want to vanish. I’m a burden.” Minho is filled with sorrow at Min’s confession. When he entered this room, he did not except a teary confession from this other personality, for him to be nice. Minho doesn’t want to admit it, but he may have an attachment to both Min and Seungmin. No, he defiantly has an attachment to both of them. That's not good. He was always told to not get emotionally attached to his patients. But he has always been empathetic, how can he not be attached? Now Minho is torn apart, even though they are in the same body, they are two very different people.   
“Minho, he doesn’t even know who I am. He’s terrified of me, what do I do?” Min whispers. Minho takes a deep breath, hoping he doesn’t regret what he’s about to say.  
“Well, um-“  
“Just say it, Doctor. I don’t care how offensive it is, I already told you I wouldn't harm you.” He notices Minho holding back what he wants to say.  
“Well then, for starters,” Minho takes in a deep breath,  
“I think the main reason he’s scared, is because of the murdering. I mean I wouldn’t know, but I believe it would be terrifying if you suddenly came to reality and had a dead body lying at your feet. Especially if its a former friend, or someone you’ve met before.” Min heaves a sigh, laying his head back on the padded wall.  
“I don’t know what else to do,” He starts,  
“I just see these people, and I think they deserve to die. And I still think that. Seungmin is too innocent for all the things that have happened to him. People who harm him, physically or mentally, deserve to be put to death.” Minho huffs, already knowing that answer was coming. All people have reasoning behind homicide. Even people like Chan, even if the reason is just that he is good at it and because he can.   
“But, isn’t that one of the reasons Seungmin is hurting? Because he is doing something against his will?” Min’s face after Minho’s remark is a mix of several emotions, all of them fighting over which one wants to show. Minho doesn’t want Min to overload with all the information he is getting. This unintended therapy session has been extremely successful. But the hard thing is, if he stops right here, he has no idea when Min might come back.  
“Do you control when you take over?” Minho asks, referring to when Seungmin gets pushed out of the mindset and Min comes into play. Min shakes his head,  
“No, if I did I would never show up.” Minho nods, ok, that makes sense.   
“Well, this has actually been quite successful, I’m glad I can finally meet you, Min.”  
“Yeah, thanks for the name.” He laughs, looking up at Minho slightly.  
“Would you mind if, when Seungmin comes back, I could explain you to him?” Min looks up,  
“Could you please? I think that would be great. I just hope he doesn’t hate himself, even more, when he finds out more about me.”  
“Don’t think like that,” Minho scolds,  
“You both need to make changes in your life, ok?” Min nods slowly, not sure what to think about that idea. Minho is about to ask Min one last thing, but then he gets interrupted,  
“I think you need to leave, although, I don’t recognize that guard.” Minho raises an eyebrow, they said he could have as long as he wanted with the patient, why are they interrupting them? Minho turns around, nearly choking on his own spit when he sees who is at the door. He didn’t even hear it open. A trail of unconscious guards lie past the door, and at the entrance, is the two plotters themselves.  
“Did you miss us?” Chan says with a wicked grin, holding a bloody knife in his hands, red stains all over his hospital attire. Jisung is standing next to him, a just as evil smile spreading across his face.  
“How-how did you guys get out?!” Minho stutters, backing up slightly. Min is stuck in place, just looking between them confusedly. He’s probably never met the people in the black room.  
“I always find my way out, Doctor,” Chan says victoriously,  
“This time I just needed a little help.” He motions over to Jisung, who waves graciously.   
“And now if you don’t mind, we need to leave.” Minho is at a loss for words, this man actually found a way to escape the asylum, and took out all the guards. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was talented. Dammit. Minho eternally curses, he doesn’t have his phone, he can’t call the authorities. Jisung must be a professional hacker to get through all the security to get here.  
“You guys can’t leave,” Minho whispers, trying to find his voice,  
“You guys are here for a reason.” Chan gives him a half smile,  
“Oh, we know. And there is no need to worry doctor, you’re coming with us!”  
“What-“ Minho suddenly feels something whack in the back of the head, someone from behind that he didn’t notice was there. Everything goes black, the last thing he hears is the dark laughter from Bang Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have also gained an attachment to Min. Fuck my life. Anyways, thanks for being patient, life has been SUUUUUPER hectic. I have a Musical coming up and April is non stop tech rehearsals so... :/ 
> 
> But anyways, I know my view on DID is a bit off, which I'm so sorry if that offends everyone (I'm like, really dumb), like I said, this is a dangerous story xd sorrysorrrysorrysorrysorrysorr-


	5. A New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho wakes up from being knocked out, but he is not sure where he is...

“Good morning, love.” Minho opens his eyes, groaning lightly. There is a roaring pain in the back of his head, and it doesn’t want to go away. Everything is blurry, Minho’s eyes not adjusting to the extreme brightness of wherever he was. Where was he? What happened again?  
“Is he finally up?”  
“Well, it's about goddamn time.”  
“What?” Minho sits up, the pain in his head increasing a tenfold. He ends up folding in on himself, grabbing his spinning head, hoping that it helps. Of course, it doesn’t.  
“Felix, you really didn’t need to hit him that hard. He probably feels like hell.”  
“Hey, you tell me to do my job, I’m going to do my job.” Who is talking? All he knows is the voice is extremely low. But he doesn’t recognize the voices.  
“Give him some space guys.” Comes another voice, one with an Australian accent. Now Minho defiantly recognizes that voice.   
“Chan, are you sure he’s ok?”  
“It's just a slight hit to the head. He’ll be fine.”  
“Did you see how hard Felix whacked him?! I’m pretty sure he could have killed him.”  
“Put him out of his misery.”  
“What the actual fuck?” Minho groans, finally bringing himself to sit up properly, trying his best to ignore the screaming pain in his head. When he is finally upright, he notices that he is outside. Tall trees surround him, a cool wind blowing through his hair, and ruffling the leaves above. It feels amazing, but Minho is soon brought to reality when he feels someone examining the back of his head. He hisses in pain, trying to get away from whoever was touching him.  
“Ah, sorry mate. I really did whack you hard didn’t I?” Wait, that's not Chan. Who?-  
“Felix, stop touching him, you’re making it worse.” Ah yes, it's the other Australian. Minho is really struggling to think at the moment, grogginess still in his system, and the fact that Felix hit him as hard as he could in the back of the head. Who is all here? He looks around him, noticing the other people.   
“Oh,” Minho states quite dumbly. Because when he looked around, he was not expecting to find more of the patients.   
“Wait what?!” It finally processes through his brain, why are they here?  
“Welcome to the reunion.” Chan smiles, deep dimples showing. The murderer is out of his hospital clothes, as are most of them. He seems to have swapped an outfit off of one of the security team members. Chan has an arm wrapped around another man’s shoulder, holding him close to his side. The gesture seems possessive like no one can touch him except for Chan. Then Minho remembers, that's Woojin, Chan’s boyfriend. Woojin gives Minho a nod of acknowledgment, snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's side, wrapping both arms around his waist. Minho would never think that Chan would let anyone get that close and touchy with him, but Woojin seems to change the rules.   
“Ooh! The Doctor is awake?” Comes another voice from behind, making Minho turn his head. Standing in the rays of sunshine, is Han Jisung, his orange hair falling down the sides of his face. Its the first time Minho has heard the man’s voice or been this close to him.   
“Sorry about Felix, he gets a bit trigger happy sometimes…” Jisung moves behind Minho quickly, taking a look at his head.   
“Didn’t mean to hurt you too badly.”  
“Didn’t mean to hurt me?! You guys kidnapped me!” Minho exclaims, trying to whip his head around to look at Jisung, which just ends up with him groaning in pain once again from the sharp movement.   
“We didn’t want to take you with us,” Comes another gravelly voice,  
“But Jisung insisted that we did.” The voice belongs to Changbin, who is lying on a patch of grass, his hands resting behind his head. Changbin is in a pair of black jeans, (that he probably stole from a psychiatrist) and in his hospital top, except the sleeves have been cut off.   
“I think he could be useful.” Jisung chirps,  
“Besides, Chan agreed with me, so, therefore, its finale.”  
“Why are we following Chan’s lead in the first place?” Felix speaks up,  
“Because without me, you would still be in that Asylum. And I know my way around here,” Chan growls back,  
“So try again, and this time, thank me.” Felix immediately shuts up, whispering a small ‘thank you’ to the older. Chan really does have a presence that dominates over others, a very controlling and leader like person. Its kind of throwing Minho off, because Chan is snapping at Felix with fiery anger, but he is still carefully running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, who seems to now be asleep. The duality is confusing Minho.   
“Um… Where are we exactly?” Minho asks, looking around him once again. They are in a large clearing, green grass and small wildflowers popping out of the ground. Tree’s surround the enclosure, completely closing it off. Off to the side of the pretty space, is a little cottage. It really looks like something you would only see in a fairy tale movie.   
“My hideout,” Chan starts,  
“No one will ever find us here, no one knows about it, or how to get here, except for me and Woojin.”  
“Yeah, I already forgot how we got here.” Jisung gives his input, crossing his arms while going to lay next to Changbin. Changbin seems to not mind, just let the boy sit next to him without a care. He stares blankly into the clear blue sky while Jisung starts to braid his dark black hair. He really murdered people? He seems totally chill. Well, he is a sociopath, which means he’s can’t really feel emotions. Minho was told that he committed homicide to try and gain some sort of emotion. It's sad, really.   
“Wait, where everyone else?” He just counted, and only five of the eight patients are here.  
“Did you guys leave them behind?”   
“Nah,” Felix replies,  
“Hyunjin, Jeongin and Min are all in the cabin.”   
“No, is it Min or Seungmin?” Minho asks quickly, looking straight at Felix.   
“Um, what?”  
“Dammit.” Minho curses out loud, making them all look at him.  
“Look, he suffers from dissociative identity disorder-“  
“What?” Jisung asks while raising an eyebrow.  
“Split personality disorder,” Chan explains with a deep sigh,  
“Yes, thank you. He has two personalities, one of them is Min, one of them is Seungmin, which one is he?” There's an urgency in his voice, he needs to know.  
“Uh-“  
“God, you’re no help.” Minho sits up from his spot on the grass, quickly sprinting across the clearing over to the large log cabin. Chan sighs, gently shaking his boyfriend, who groggily sits up with a tired groan.  
“Sorry for waking you, love. But I need you to do me a favor.” He whispers into Woojin’s ear. This seems to wake him up, he is now carefully listening to what the other has to say.  
“Could you please go follow the psychologist? He’s headed over to the cabin. We can’t have him escaping.” Woojin smiles slightly, going to stand up from his comfortable spot.  
“Anything for you Chris.” He gives him a kiss, tracing a finger down his jawline before going to chase after the Doctor. 

Chan’s cabin is actually nice, like, super nice. You open up the doors to a nice living room that's well renovated. A warm fireplace that seems to have been lit not that long ago, making the cabin smell like a summer campfire. Its also big, Chan keeps this place really nice. He could probably rent it out for a lot of money for families to stay in, of course, he never would. Over in the large living room, lying spread eagle on the couch is Hyunjin. He pokes his head up, giving Minho a small glance,  
“Howdy.” He greets with an awfully dramatic sigh, falling back onto the couch. He seems mentally stable at the moment, for the most part.  
“Hey, do you know where Jeongin and Seungmin are?”  
“Who’s Seungmin?”  
“Min?” Its Minho’s turn to sigh, he really doesn’t want to explain the whole DID thing right now.  
“Oh, they’re upstairs.”   
“Thanks.” Minho salutes him before he quickly races up the stairs, nearly landing on his face a few times, trying to skip steps.  
“Min? Seungmin? Jeongin?” No reply. Minho quietly makes his way across the second floor. Part of it is actually an overhang, so you can look over the railing and look into the living room on the main floor, wow. Where are they? Minho is about to go down another hall to see if they might be down there, but something catches his eye. A door is slightly ajar, by the looks of it, its a bedroom. Minho knows he shouldn’t, he should just keep looking for the boys, but something just pulls him to open the door. So he does what any curious person would do. He quietly pushes the door open, the hinges squeaking slightly. It's a modestly sized room, a queen sized bed off to the side, a nightstand right by it. He should stop, he should just leave. But nope. His feet are carrying him over to the nightstand to sit on the bed. On top of the nightstand is a lone picture frame, it looks a bit rough around the edges, but it makes it look antique. Minho carefully picks it up, examining what's inside. Its a collage of polaroids, all of them protected behind the glass. Minho’s heart melts at the photo’s inside, it's Chan and Woojin, looking like they are having the time of their lives. One of the pictures is of Woojin kissing Chan’s cheek, the Australian has a bright smile on his face, one that looks real and happy. Another one is of only Chan, Woojin probably taking the photo. He’s crouched over a fire pit, poking and tending to the flames. Then there's one of Woojin, blowing a kiss at the camera. Minho sighs, they look like a normal couple in these photos. Minho sets the picture frame back down on the nightstand, deciding to snoop some more. He gets down on one knee, going to pull out one of the drawers.  
“You know, you really shouldn’t be going through other peoples stuff.” Minho yelps, falling down on his back, the pain from his head momentarily returning. Woojin is leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed and face smug. Minho scrambles to his feet, trying to explain himself, sort of.“Uh, Woojin! I didn’t see you there…” He says while rubbing his head in pain.  
“Obviously.” The man makes his way across the room, going to sit on the bed that Minho was just on. He picks up the pictures that the other was looking at, running his finger over the side of the frame.  
“I remember taking these. Look at how cute we are.” Woojin smiles,  
“Chris insisted he framed them and put them in his room.” Oh shit. This is Chan’s room? Well, now that he thinks about it, that should be kind of obvious. Minho bites his lip, he was just about to go through all of Chan’s things.  
“I didn’t know this was his room,” Minho explains quickly,  
“Please don’t tell him I was going through his stuff.” Minho’s going, to be honest, he’s terrified of Chan. He’s intimidating. Woojin laughs at the look of horror on the others face.  
“Are you scared of Chris?” Minho nods slowly, fiddling with his hands awkwardly. Also, why does Woojin keep calling him Chris? Woojin laughs even harder at that,  
“Don’t laugh at me!” Minho exclaims,  
“He threatened to tear me to shreds!”  
“And he could if he wanted to,” Woojin adds, not at all helping Minho in any way,  
“But he won’t. If I’m gonna be honest with you,” The older leans in closer to Minho, his voice getting softer,  
“He kind of likes you.” Now Minho does not believe that at all. He just looks at Woojin like he’s crazy, (Well, he kind of is, but that's beside the point.)  
“Fine,” Woojin sighs dramatically,  
“Don’t believe me. But trust me,” Woojin reaches inside one of the drawers, pulling out what looked like an old lighter, then puts it in his pocket.   
“I would say I know him pretty well. And I can tell how he acts around someone he doesn’t like versus someone he does.” Then Woojin gives him a sly grin,  
“Besides, if he really didn’t like you, you would probably be hanging upside down in a tree somewhere.” Minho’s at a loss for words at that, so Woojin just laughs. He pats his head, before making his way out of Chan’s room. Minho’s left there by himself, staring at the wall. He's completely forgotten why he was there, mind still lingering on what Woojin had said. It's only when he hears the familiar voice of Seungmin, that he is brought to the task at hand.  
“Min?” Minho runs out of the room, searching for the voice. Then he hears it again, it seems to be coming from downstairs. So Minho makes his way down the stairs as quickly as possible, trying not to trip and face plant. Once he finally reaches the living room, still intact without tripping, he finally spots the person he’s looking for. He is sitting on the couch, having a conversation with Jeongin. He looks relaxed and cheery, happily chatting.  
“Seungmin?” Minho guesses, getting the boys attention.  
“Hey, Doctor! You’re awake!” Yep, its Seungmin. Jeongin backs up slightly at the sight of the Doctor, keeping his distance. Minho has yet to get to know the young boy. Minho slowly makes is way over to the other, conscious of how Jeongin does not seem to like him getting near him. Seungmin does not seem to be alarmed by being here, which is quite odd. But Minho still needs to talk to him about Min…  
“So you’re back,” Minho smiles, making Seungmin turn his head in embarrassment.   
“Hey hey hey,” Minho says quickly, trying to reassure him,  
“Don’t be embarrassed about you’re other half,” He takes in a deep breath,  
“I talked to him.” Seungmin jerks his head up at that, looking Minho straight in the eyes,  
“You did?! What’s he like? Did he try to hurt you?”   
“What? No!” Minho tries to calm to other down, putting both hands on his shoulders,  
“Look, his name is Min-“  
“Doctor!” He hears the door burst open, followed by a panting young man.   
“Jisung?” Minho asks, a bit confused. He just had to burst in on them right in the middle of when Minho is going to tell Seungmin about his other personality. Now the boy is probably dying of curiosity.  
“Uh,” He starts, looking between Minho, Seungmin, and Jeongin.   
“Chan wants you, all of you.” Minho looks over at Seungmin, giving him a sorry look. Seungmin just sighs,   
“I understand, we can talk about it later.” He gets up from the couch, waving for Jeongin to come with him. The young boy hops off the couch, making sure to go around Minho, then goes over to the other couch where Hyunjin is resting. He shakes him rather violently, making the boy fall off the couch.  
“Fucking hell,” He curses from the floor, rubbing his head. Jeongin laughs, holding his hand out for the other to grab. The two seem to be friends, having a close bond. He’s not sure when or how they could have developed it, but its there. Seungmin follows the two out the front door, leaving Jisung and Minho alone.  
“Well, let's go.”  
“Wait,” Jisung says quickly, stopping the other. Minho raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for what he had to say.  
“I’m sorry for my partner's actions, I honestly didn’t think he was going to hit you that hard…” Jisung rubs the back of his head, giving Minho a shy smile. Partner?  
“Are you two together? Or-“  
“What? No!” Jisung laughs at Minho,  
“God no. He’s just my partner in crime.”  
“Hm.” Minho nods in thought, looking Jisung up and down. Jisung does the same to Minho, a smile coming to his face,  
“Your girlfriend, or boyfriend, I don’t want to assume anything. Must be really lucky to have someone like you. They must be worried sick.” He smirks. Now it’s Minho’s turn to be taken aback.  
“What? I don’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend.”   
“Oh, that's a shame.” Is Jisung… Flirting with him? He laughs at Minho’s look of confusion on his face,  
“Come on, we don’t want to keep the high and mighty Chan waiting.”

“I’m happy you could all join us.” Chan greets them with a smile,  
“You’re probably all wondering why I brought all of you with me instead of leaving you in that Asylum. Truth is, I have a mission for all of us…” He trails off. Minho does not like the sound of this. Chan sweeps his hair out of his face, taking a deep breath before he continues,  
“You all have your own special talents, and there's something I need.”  
“What is it?” Hyunjin asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m so glad you asked! You see,” Chan sighs,  
“Basically. I think the government is overrated,” Wow, that's a great way to start. Minho thinks to himself.   
“It needs to be stopped. And what better people to do it than a bunch of psychotic freaks?”  
“You want to overthrow the government,” Changbin states, a blank look on his face.  
“I guess you could put it that way,” Chan smiles,  
“I really just want them to hear us out. But of course, when your ‘mentally unstable’,” He puts the last part in air quotes,  
“No one will listen. So I want to teach them a lesson, I know some of you have had your problems in the past with the government,” He eyes Hyunjin, which confuses Minho. He should have read all of their files, dammit. Hyunjin huffs, folding his arms.  
“So what do you guys say?”  
“Fine by me,” Felix starts up,  
“They’re a bunch of corrupt, hungry power people. But why is Minho here?” Chan rolls his eyes, pointing to Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin.  
“These three don’t exactly have control over their emotions, or when they get triggered. So it's safe to have a doctor to monitor them.” The three people Chan pointed out hide their faces, trying to escape everyone else. Maybe Chan shouldn’t have called them out in front of everyone… Felix nods, looking like he understands now. So that's why they brought him, to watch over those three. Minho sighs, he’s been kidnapped, and he still has to work.  
“Is anyone not coming?” Chan asks. He says it in a way, that it sounds like if you don’t come, he will throw your body in the river. Which he probably would. No one disagrees, because they probably sense the same thing Minho did.   
“Great!” Chan exclaims, clapping his hands together,  
“Then let's go teach those bastards a lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I got this part of the plot from their new song Miroh. Who knows? lmao, hope y'all enjoyed. I'm really sorry that there is not a lot of Changbin, Hyunjin or Jeongin, I'm working on it. They will be more present in the next chapter:/ Also I'm trying to make a Bonnie and Clyde relationship between Chan and Woojin if you couldn't notice lol.


	6. Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nine boys hike through the woods, making their way to a second location. Minho learns more about Chan's past

Minho walks in silence, following Chan’s lead. They are currently heading through the forest, making their way down to the city. Chan told them to follow him closely, or else they would get lost in the thick woods. Minho is currently right behind said man, with Woojin right behind him. Woojin said he is walking behind Minho so that he doesn’t accidentally get lost. But he suspects that he is watching him so he doesn’t run away. Why else would he be walking behind Minho instead of side by side with his significant other? Chan said it's about a two-hour hike to the city from the cabin. They got everything they needed, raiding Chan and Woojin’s supplies. Now they are hiking through the woods, Chan moving at an impossible speed. Suddenly, Seungmin, who is walking right next to Minho, trips over a branch that was lying in the middle of the small path, flying onto Chan’s back, making the leader trip with him.  
“Hey! Watch it!” He growls darkly at the young boy, making him flinch away. Seungmin apologizes quickly, retreating to Woojin’s side.  
“Chris, calm down. It was an accident.” Woojin says in a calm tone while looking Chan dead in the eyes as if challenging him. He seems to soften a bit, his shoulders relaxing.   
“Sorry.” He mumbles, turning around to keep moving. The rest of them are a bit shocked by the leader's sudden outburst, all of them looking at each other.   
“Sorry about his behavior,” Woojin whispers to Seungmin as they start walking again.  
“He’s just been on edge lately. I promise he can be the sweetest person.” Call him crazy, but Minho is having a hard time believing that. The man murders people. But then Minho’s mind drifts back to the Polaroids of Chan and Woojin, and how happy the man looked. He huffs, what is he supposed to believe? The person who is right in front of him, who clearly has a fiery temper or his boyfriend who has been by the man for many years.  
“He’s got a rough past.” Woojin sighs, sounding like he is talking to himself. Minho bites his lip, he’s been wondering about Chan’s past, and this is an opportunity he might not get again.  
“Hey, Woojin…” Minho says softly, grabbing him by the arm and dropping farther away from Chan, so he’s out of earshot.  
“Is there anything you can tell me about Chan’s past? I would like to know what's going on with him.” Woojin sighs, looking down at the ground.  
“Woojin, please.” The man looks up at Minho, his lips in a tight line, debating on if he wants to tell the doctor anything.  
“He was born and raised in Australia,” He starts, making Minho sigh out in relief. He was actually going to tell him what happened to the mysterious person that is Bang Chan.  
“Up until he was seven, his family was murdered by a gang there in Sydney. He was then sent to his father's side of the family in Korea, but the thing is, that family had always hated his mother and decided they hated the child as well. So they sent him off to an orphanage immediately, not wanting anything to do with him. The family who later adopted him from the orphanage, made him their slave, working him to the max, and whipping him when he didn’t do something right. This was when he was nine, Chan still has the scars from the family thirteen years later. He ran away from home at twelve, trying to get as far as he could from his abusive family. He ended up telling the police about the family, showing his scars for proof, and they were arrested for child abuse. You would think the story would end right there, wouldn’t you?” Woojin looks up at Minho with a sadness in his eyes,  
“Nope. The parents were sentenced to ten years in prison. This made Chan furious because after what they had done to him, he thought they deserved to be put to death. He protested to the government about his thoughts, but they wouldn’t listen. Chan lived as a street rat for a long while, finding whatever he could on the streets to survive. In his years living like this, he met a girl, who said she could help him get the revenge he wanted. Chan trusted this girl with his life because he had never really had a friendship he could hold onto, ever. This friendship lasted until he was about sixteen, and he decided that he liked this girl, loved her actually.” Woojin’s face turns to a look of bitterness that Minho has never seen before. He looks kind of scary.  
“But she backstabbed him, quite literally, and left him for dead. She reported him to the police, telling them that he was going to murder the family that was put in jail. The only reason he is still here is because I found him, literally dying in a dark alleyway. I quickly got him out of there, and to a safer place so I could tend to his wounds. When your mother is a doctor, it can really come in handy,” Woojin laughs slightly,  
“Chan hated me for a time, his heart still cold from just being betrayed. But I was patient, and I waited for him to soften. He acted the same with me as he does with all of you, it's his safety mechanism. He acts cruel and harsh so no one can hurt him first. He acts dominant and overpowering so no one dares to cross him. He says if he doesn’t trust anyone, then he will never be heartbroken, that's what he told me when I actually got him to confess to me. But the truth is…” Woojin takes in a deep breath,  
“He’s scared. He doesn’t want to be betrayed again. He doesn’t want to be left for dead, so instead, he kills people before they can kill him.” So there is a reason! Minho thinks to himself. He knew there was more than just Chan being skilled.   
“But he trusts you…?” Minho asks, looking up at Woojin.  
“Yes, he does. It took years upon years for him to actually have faith in me, and trust me, falling in love was never the plan, but,” He shrugs,  
“It just happened. I hope that sheds some light on the subject, there’s a lot I’m keeping out of the story so you don’t make a scene. Because a lot of it is really disturbing. But I promise,” Woojin puts a hand on Minho’s shoulder,  
“When he isn’t around a bunch of other people, he is the biggest sweetheart.” Minho nods, looking up at the man who is still cutting his way through the forest. He feels more sympathetic towards Chan now, his childhood was stolen from him.   
“What happened to the family? And the girl?”  
“Well,” Woojin sighs once again,  
“They were released from prison just this last year. Chan murdered them in cold blood as soon as he found their location, which was pretty quick. He finally got what he wanted. As for the girl,” Woojin suddenly smirks,  
“I sent her up in flames.” Oh. Sometimes Minho forgets that he is surrounded by a bunch of psychopathic murderers who could kill him at any second.   
“But I love him, and nothing on this earth is ever going to change that.” That was… Cute. Really cute. Why do two mentally disturbed people have a better relationship than Minho has ever had? Honestly, it's not fair. Minho’s gaze drifts off to Jisung, who is walking a little off to the side from both of them. He is wearing black ripped jeans that squeeze his legs sinfully tight, and a white, loose tank top. The top of his orange hair is pulled into a small ponytail to keep it out of his face, making him look even cuter than he already was. Woojin notices him staring, laughing at the young man.  
“Got your eyes on Jisung?” Minho’s cheeks immediately heat up as he chokes on his own spit,  
“N-no! What would give you that crazy idea?” Something about him, he is horrible at lying. Woojin rolls his eyes, slipping an arm around Minho’s shoulders.   
“I mean, he’s a psychopath. How could I like him?” Woojin scoffs, pulling his arms off of Minho’s shoulders,  
“I’ve got psychopathic tendencies, do you not like me?” He fakes a hurt voice, putting a hand over his chest. Minho just laughs, punching the older in the shoulder.  
“Of course not, it's just-“ What is he supposed to say? He can’t like a patient? He can’t date someone who has literally murdered and tortured people? Besides, how does he even know the other is gay? Well, he does keep flirting with him, but he’s like that with literally anyone and everyone. Minho shakes his head, no. He does not like Jisung, that just can’t happen.   
“Don’t fight it, Minho,” Woojin whispers into his ear,  
“I’m pretty sure Jisung is taking an interest in you as well, which is interesting because he can never settle for anyone.” Wait a second,  
“Did you know Jisung before the Asylum? How do you know so much about him?”  
“Why of course. Chan never would have put his trust in his hands to escape the Asylum if we didn’t know him.” Woojin smiles at Minho’s reaction, looking like a whole new world had been open up to him.  
“Actually, him, Chan, and Changbin used to be quite the power group back in the day. They were known as 3RACHA, the mafia of Seoul. But Chan was always one to work alone, Jisung met Felix and the two have been inseparable, and Changbin really didn’t care about the whole ordeal. He just left.”  
“Oh my god, that's them?!” Minho exclaims,  
“3RACHA was Changbin Jisung and Chan?!”  
“If you guys would stop talking about me, it would be greatly appreciated,” Chan grumbles. Minho looks up, did he hear their entire conversation? Woojin gives Minho a wink, then leaves him to run to his boyfriend's side. He traces his fingers down Chan’s arm, before intertwining their fingers. Minho sighs, looking at Woojin resting his head on the other's shoulder. Minho sighs if only he could achieve that happiness.

“We’re here.” Chan smiles, placing his hands on his hips.  
“Um, where exactly is this?” Hyunjin questions, looking at the abandoned building in front of them.  
“Our second hideout, this one is just a few minutes off from the city.”  
“We’re staying in that?” Felix whines, looking at the building in disgust. Chan rolls his eyes,  
“It's not abandoned on the inside, this is just so it doesn’t draw attention. No one ever comes here. Woojin and I re-renovated it.” Chan makes his way inside the building, pushing open two creaky wooden doors. The rest of them share some weary glances, it's not like they have a choice. They follow the leader, also pushing past the creaky doors.  
“What the hell…” Minho breathes out when he looks around the inside of the building. It looks professional, what the actual fuck? What is Chan doing with his time, making an old building into a nicely renovated home? Where does he even get the money to do all of this? First the cabin, and now this?!   
“Okay, we will stay here for the night, then we will get a move on tomorrow.” Chan orders,  
“We still don’t have a plan?” Felix points out, only making Chan glare at him,  
“The plan is to follow my lead,” He gets close to Felix’s face,   
“Got it?” The younger nods his head silently, gulping heavily.   
“Good. Woojin and I will be in the main room upstairs, there are multiple rooms on this floor, find one and make yourselves comfortable.” With that, he grabs Woojin by the wrist, dragging him upstairs. The house they are in looks like a normal house, a kitchen off to the side, with a hallway right next to it. This is really Woojin and Chan’s house? It looks really nice, (other than the outside) The question comes back to Minho, where on earth is Chan getting his money?  
“Hey Minho,” Comes Jisung’s voice, startling him half to death.  
“Uh, hey Jisung,” Minho replies awkwardly. He internally kicks himself, why is he acting like an idiot? Jisung just smiles at his behavior,  
“So everyone has already picked rooms. There is one more if you would like to share it with me…” Minho’s face pales, a look of worry washing over his face. Jisung notices,  
“Or not!” He says quickly,  
“I can just stay with Felix, I’m sorry, I just thought you might be lonely and want some company.” Then he turns to walk away quickly,  
“No!” Minho exclaims, stopping him in his tracks,  
“I-I mean, yeah, I would love some company.” Jisung smiles brightly, warming Minho’s soul.   
“Felix wanted to share a room with Changbin anyways, he’s been pining over him since he laid eyes on him.” Minho flashes back to the Asylum when he saw Felix flirting with him across the room. Yeah, makes sense.  
“Hold on, what rooms are the white room patients in? I would like to go check on them.”   
“Hyunjin and Jeongin are the second to last room, Seungmin is in the first room. Ours is the very last one in the hall, I got the biggest one.” He winks at Minho before making his way down the hall, leaving him to question all his life choices leading up to that moment. Then a sudden happiness floods his system, he’s going to be sharing a room with Jisung.

Minho had just checked on Seungmin, he seems to be stable. To be honest, Minho isn’t too worried about him if he switches, Min seems like a reasonable person. Not at all like the out of control murderer, everyone makes him out to be. He is now making his way to Jeongin and Hyunjin’s room. He slowly creaks the door open, looking into the dimly lit room. The only light is coming from a lamp next to the bed. The two are snuggled up together, Hyunjin cuddled into Jeongin’s side. Jeongin is sitting up in the bed, reading a book.  
“Hello?” Minho calls out quietly, not wanting to wake the slumbering Hyunjin. Jeongin looks up from his book, his eyes widening dramatically. He quickly hides under the covers, making Hyunjin groan in discomfort. He really does not like Minho.   
“Hey, it's ok, I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
“Go away,” Jeongin calls out softly, shifting underneath the covers. Hyunjin has given up on trying to snuggle the shifty boy, moving over to the other side of the bed.  
“Can I talk to you?”  
“No.” He replies quickly. Minho sighs, going to sit on the floor farthest away from the bed.  
“What if I stay right here, and you talk to me from over there?” Jeongin peeks from underneath the covers, his bright eyes looking directly at him. Minho’s going to take that as a yes.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to help. I’m a doctor, ok?” Jeongin sticks his head out a little bit more, listening to what the other has to say.   
“Is there anything that has been bothering you lately? Do you need help with anything?”  
“Why should I tell you?” Jeongin hisses back, retreating back into the covers slightly.  
“I really just want to help.”  
“That's what those police officers said to me. But they just put me to sleep, and then I woke up in that dreaded Asylum to slowly go insane.” His voice is full of bitterness,  
“The only people who have been nice to me, is Hyunjiinie, Woojin, and Chan.”  
“Woojin and Chan?” Minho questions,  
“Chan got us out of that place if the first place. And he and Woojin were extremely nice to me on the hike to the cabin.”  
“Chan was nice to you?”  
“Yeah, no one has treated me like that in years.” Huh…   
“I want to go to bed. Please leave me alone.” Jeongin folds the covers over himself, going to spoon Hyunjin. Minho quietly gets up from the floor, going to move out of the room. So obviously Jeongin wants nothing to do with him. But he needs to get his to talk.   
“I wonder if Woojin could help me.” Minho feels really comfortable with Woojin, he’s a chill, laid back person. He does not have the guts to ask Chan if he could help, going off what he’s seen. But he was nice to Jeongin, so... He wonders if he should ask them in the morning, but then he remembers that they are setting off tomorrow. They will probably be too busy.   
“Ok, I will just go up there real quick.” Minho moves out of the hall, going to walk up the stairs. The house is quiet, peaceful, the only noise coming from the chirping crickets outside the house. He takes his time walking up the stairs, enjoying the quiet for once. The upstairs is a bit small, just a hallway with two rooms on either side. One of the rooms has a dim light streaming out of it, so Minho is guessing that's the room they’re in. He slowly opens the door, expecting to find them laying on the bed, resting or chatting peacefully. What Minho did not expect, was Woojin pressed up against the wall with his legs wrapped around Chan’s waist as he pins him with his arms. Woojin is cupping the others face, both of them making out messily. Minho is frozen in his tracks, watching the two in front of him. Should he be gone by now? Booked it out of there without a second glance? Yes. But he is literally frozen, feet not wanting to move. It's not until Woojin makes direct eye contact with him, not breaking contact with Chan, that Minho finally runs out of there, slamming the door behind him on accident. He runs down the stairs, skipping the last four, booking it down the hall into his room, flashes of the two still running through his head. Jisung looks at him with his eyebrows knit together, looking at him worriedly,  
“You are bright red, what happened?” Minho ignores the question, crashing onto the bed in the center of the room.   
“Come on, what happened?” Jisung asks again, sitting next to Minho. Minho just flips over, staring at the ceiling.   
“I may have just walked in on Chan and Woojin having a heated making out session.” Jisung outright laughs at that, falling back onto the bed.   
“You walked in on the two making out?” He says in between laughs.  
“That's not even the worse part. Woojin fucking made eye contact with me with no shame. Eye contact Jisung! Fucking eye contact! I thought he was chill!” Jisung laughs even harder at that, curling up on himself,  
“You thought Woojin was chill?! Oh, boy were you in for a surprise.” Minho hits him in the stomach, making him curl up even more. After about five minutes of none stop laughing, Minho joining him because his laugh is so contagious. But they eventually calm down, both of them exhausted from how hard they were laughing, that and the long hike they had earlier.   
“We should probably go to bed,” Jisung says quietly after a moment of silence. Minho nods, already feeling the drowsiness take over him. It’s only then that Minho realizes, he’s going to share a bed with Jisung. He tries to calm his nerves, it's not like he’s sleeping with the prettiest boy he has ever laid eyes on. His thoughts are not helping him at all. After getting changed into some pajamas that Chan had left for them, he crawls in the covers of the bed, laying on the far edge. The bed is pretty big, it's not a big deal. Minho thinks to himself. Jisung will be on the other side, minding his own business. But the thing is, Minho was completely wrong. He feels the bed sink as Jisung crawls into the covers on the opposite side of him. Its just one night, you’ll be fine, he’s all the way on the other side of you. Minho desperately thinks to himself. When his nerves finally start to calm down, and he is going to drift off, warm arms snake around his waist, pulling him backward. Minho yelps at the sudden move. He is pulled back against Jisung’s chest, the arms locking him in place.   
“Goodnight Minnie.” He sighs, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck.  
“Goodnight Jisung,” Minho whispers back, not trusting his voice to go any louder, for fear of it cracking. Since when did Jisung get to call him ‘Minnie’? He doesn’t know, but what he does know, is that his eyes are starting to droop much quicker now, Jisung’s embrace making him feel safe and warm. What he misses when he drifts off, is Jisung waking up to whisper three small words to him,  
“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYY, update, I totally feel for Minho right now, I'm currently going through a gay panic and I'm freaking out bc I'm too scared to talk to herJLSFJSLJH HALP. *cough cough* anyways, please leave me a comment to make me feel better JLJLS IM SORRY BYE


	7. Gun Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all stories have a happy ending.

— Chan hears the door slam behind him, making him whip his head around. Woojin is still pressed up against the wall, his legs wrapped around the other's waist.  
“What was that?” He pulls away from their making out session. Woojin just laughs, looking in the direction of the door,  
“Minho just walked in on us.” Chan sighs, looking up at his boyfriend,  
“Well that's defiantly not going to make things awkward in the morning,” He says sarcastically while leaning back down to kiss at Woojin’s neck,  
“Like you even care,” Woojin scoffs. Chan looks back up from what he was doing, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend,  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Do you remember what happened just six months ago?”  
“No, remind me.” Chan resumes his spot just underneath Woojin’s jawline, urging the other to continue. Woojin sighs, trying to recall the entire story. Ah yes.  
“When we were strolling down the street, and we -ow, for god's sake Chris, don’t bite me- came across those people who were protesting against gay rights? Then you started making out with me right on the spot?” Chan laughs at that,  
“That was pure comedy.” Woojin laughs at him,  
“You have no shame.” Chan just shrugs, kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips.  
“We should go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us.” He lets Woojin off the wall, only to intertwine their fingers as they walk to the bed. Woojin pulls Chan on top of him once he is settled, forcing the other to snuggle with him. Woojin sighs, turning so he can hug his boyfriend properly.  
“Minho’s probably even more scared of you now than he was just two hours ago.” Chan looks up at him, giving him a questioning look,  
“Why? Because I’m showing affection to my boyfriend? I would think that would make me look more human.” Woojin just rolls his eyes,  
“You probably looked like a predator with me pinned to the wall.”  
“Whatever.” Chan snuggles up into the arms of the other, letting out a deep breath. After a moment of silence, of just the two of them resting silently with each other, Woojin speaks up,  
“Are you still going on the early morning mission with Jisung and Changbin?” He looks down at Chan, waiting for a reply. There's a dark look in his eyes at the moment, he just replies with a short,  
“Yes.” Woojin nods, not questioning him any further. Chan hasn’t exactly told him what the mission was, but he’s not too worried, whatever Chan does, he has a reason. He doesn’t say anything else, just closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep. —

Minho opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the window to their room. He’s not sure how late it is, but he really doesn’t care, this bed is extremely comfortable. Although, something seems to be missing… Minho rolls onto his side, expecting to be met with Jisung’s warm body, but is disappointed when he is met with nothing but cold sheets.  
“Jisung?” Minho sits up groggily, looking around the room. He’s nowhere to be seen. His clothes that were on the floor yesterday are now gone, meaning that he has probably left. Why is he pouting? He doesn’t even know the guy that well. Minho shakes himself awake, going to the bathroom to get himself somewhat presentable for the day. He washes his face, brushes his teeth, (He demanded to go to the store yesterday to buy himself necessities,) takes a quick shower, and then walks over to the closet. He doesn’t want to wear the same clothes for three days in a row, so he scans through the closet. His eyes make their way to a large plain white t-shirt, and faded light gray ripped skinny jeans. That will do. The shirt fits loosely on his form, but the pants are a bit small, squeezing his legs tightly. He’ll make it work. He then makes sure the room is spotless before he leaves, making it the same way it was before the entered the room. Once he was satisfied with how it looked, he left, making his way into the main room.  
“Hey, Hyunjin-“  
“Don’t talk to me.” He growls, pushing past Minho harshly. He quickly walks into the kitchen, leaving Minho stunned. He recovers quickly though, going to follow the bipolar man. The people at the hospital said that Hyunjin changed every six to seven days, going from hyper and trigger-happy, to mean and depressed. He just needs to keep a super close eye on him now and make sure he doesn’t do anything to harm himself, or others, during his depressive episode. Seungmin, Felix, and Woojin are sitting at the table near the kitchen, chatting with one another. The sight of Woojin sends shivers down Minho’s spine, flashbacks from the night before coming back into his head. Woojin looks up from the two, flashing Minho a small smile like nothing had happened. Minho tries to avoid them, going to walk in the kitchen to find something to eat.  
“Minho, come here, I have a question,” Felix speaks up, patting the chair next to him.  
“I was going to get something to eat-“  
“We have food right here.” Woojin interrupts, giving Minho an intense look as if challenging him to sit down with them. It's the same look he gave him last night when he walked in on him and Chan. Minho swallows thickly but accepts the challenge nonetheless. Felix smiles when he finally takes a seat next to him, luckily, he is farthest away from Woojin.  
“What was your question?” Minho asks, bringing his attention to the younger boy.  
“Oh! Right. So I noticed, and Jisung points this out a lot, I seem to do before thinking. Like if I see a wild dog that will probably rip my leg off, I will go pet it. It usually gets me in a lot of trouble. Jisung does it too, but like, it's really bad with me. If you leave a gun laying out I will probably try it out without thinking, just because I want to. Is that a mental disorder? Being really, really reckless? If so, could you help me? I don’t want to die from being a complete idiot.” Minho laughs slightly at that, he really shouldn’t, but the way he talks about it is kind of humorous. But then again, Felix is just a humorous person.  
“Actually Felix,” Minho starts,  
“If I’m getting what you’re saying right, that's called disinhibition. To put it simply, its when you have a very strong impulse, a lack of restraint. You tend to act without thinking, ending in reckless behavior. It does get a lot deeper than that, but I’m sure I would lose you as soon as I went into depth. Disinhibition is a normal trait among psychopaths, so its not that weird for you. As for cure… I would need a psychiatrist to diagnose you. Unfortunately, we don’t have one of those.” Felix just nods slowly, a slight look of disappointment on his face. But goes back to eating his breakfast.  
“Oh,” Minho remembers,  
“Have any of you seen Jisung? He wasn’t with me this morning…”  
“Oh yeah,” Felix looks up is thought,  
“Changbin wasn’t in our room either.” Woojin looks up from eating,  
“Those two and Chan went out this morning to take care of some business.” Minho freezes up, looking at the older.  
“Um, what kind of business?” That doesn’t sound good. Especially with those three. Woojin just shrugs, going back to eating his breakfast.  
“They should be back really soon though.” Minho just nods, stealing a piece of toast off of Seungmin’s plate next to him, making the other boy pout. Not even three minutes later, Minho hears the familiar voice of Jisung from the front door.  
“Oh, you guys are finally back-“ His words die in his throat when he turns around, looking at the state that Jisung is in. He is wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, with black pants, and a black baseball cap. The other two are also dressed in the same attire. But that's not whats throwing Minho off, what's throwing him off, is the evident blood that's splattered all over their arms, some dots even reaching their faces. Changbin is the only one who is clear of blood. But even though he doesn’t have blood on him, Minho’s eyes are drawn to the large black case he is carrying.  
“God Chris,” Woojin grimaces, looking his boyfriend up and down,  
“What did kind of mission was this?” Minho is still frozen in shock. Looking at Jisung is disbelief. Jisung just throws his cap off, letting it fly across the room. He’s not even concerned about the blood, he’s acting like everything completely normal.  
“It wasn’t meant to be a messy job,” Chan sighs, setting down his things on the table.  
“But the victim moved out of Changbin’s sights before he could get a proper shot, he ended up hitting his shoulder.” Minho’s eyes widen dramatically, looking back at that black case that Changbin is holding. That's a sniper. He’s holding a sniper. How did they get a hold of that? No, scratch that, they seem to know how to get their hands on everything. How does he know how to use it?  
“It’s been a while since I’ve actually gone for the kill.” Jisung sighs going to sit next to Minho. Minho feels extremely uncomfortable, they are talking about murder so easily, like its a hobby or something. Seungmin is also shifting in his seat, eyeing the three murderers carefully.  
“You ok Minho?” Jisung suddenly asks,  
“You look a bit pale.”  
“You know what?” Minho stands up from his seat, getting some distance between him and the psychopath.  
“I’m not ok. Wanna know why?” He is slowly getting louder and louder with every word until he is full on yelling at the other person out of anger.  
“Because you just murdered someone!” He exclaims,  
“And now you’re acting like its perfectly fine! What the hell are you guys thinking?! You all literally have blood splattered all over you from an innocent man-“ Minho is cut off abruptly when he gets shoved into the wall, Chan pushing him with full force, knocking the air out of him when he hits the wall. Chan is now caging him, Minho might be taller than the other, but the older is much more fit and broad. His face is inches away from Minho’s face, his eyes dark and glaring.  
“My patience is wearing thin, Doctor,” Chan growls,  
“Don’t you forget, that you are still our hostage. And if I need to treat you like one, I will. This is our territory, which means we will do what we damn well, please. As for the man we murdered, he was far from innocent. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t even be this psychotic mess that I am now. Understood?” Minho doesn’t answer, just stares at Chan in shock. He lets go of him, leaving to head upstairs, but not before grabbing Woojin’s hand to pull him upstairs with him. A small bloody handprint is left on the wall where Chan had caged him, blood also on the collar of Minho’s shirt from when he shoved him. The room is now completely silent, all eyes directed at Minho. He quickly makes his way out of the room, shoving past Changbin, who was blocking the hall to his room. Changbin also has a dark look in his eyes, glaring holes into the psychologist. Minho swings his door open, closing it behind him quickly. What the fuck is wrong with him? He’s crying, back pressed up against the door so no one could enter. Was it Chan snapping at him? Seeing the person he had a crush on covered in blood? Why is Minho so shocked at seeing them in that state? That's what they did all the time before getting thrown into the asylum. It doesn’t make sense. Maybe it's being surrounded by mentally ill people 24/7, but then again, that's what he’s trained to do. He’s just full of emotion, not sure what emotion it is, but he lets it all out. Crying on the floor as he tucks his face into his knees. There's a sudden knock at the door, making Minho look up from his knees. The knock is soft and slow, not demanding at all.  
“Minho?” Jisung calls softly from the other side of the door, waiting patiently for the Doctor to respond.  
“What do you want?” He replies, trying to sound demanding, but his voice just cracks instead.  
“Can we talk?”  
“No.” Minho hears Jisung let out a heavy sigh, then him sliding down the door.  
“Fine.” Jisung is now right by Minho’s ear on the other side of the door, sitting down in the hallway.  
“If you won’t let me in, then I will talk to you from right here, where everyone can hear me.” Minho scowls, why does he have to be this way? Reluctantly, Minho opens the door slightly, just enough that Jisung could squeeze through. When he’s finally in the room, Minho doesn’t look up to meet his eyes, just closes the door while staring at the ground.  
“Minho…” He gives him a sorry look, going to sit next to him. He has washed all of the blood off his arms and face, but small, dark red spots are still evident around his neck and face.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Didn’t mean to scare me?!” Minho exclaims,  
“You walked in with blood, all over your body. How is that not supposed to disturb me?!” Jisung sighs, flipping his hair out of his face.  
“Look, I’m not used to having people like you around. I’m used to being with Felix, who doesn’t care about all the blood, gore, and murder. That's why I didn’t really think about it when I came through that door. It’s not out of the norm for me, but I know that must be pretty terrifying for you.” Minho just looks away, pondering over his words. Jisung is also quiet, patiently waiting for Minho to respond. After a minute of silence, Minho finally speaks up again,  
“Did he deserve it?” Jisung looks up at him in confusion,  
“Excuse me?”  
“The man you killed,” Minho repeats,  
“Did he deserve to be murdered?” Jisung rests his head against the wall, wondering how he could answer without scaring Minho.  
“I mean, yeah. He was a horrible person.”  
“What did he do to Chan? Why did he make you and Changbin come with him? I’m sure he’s skilled enough to do it by himself.” Jisung looks at Minho, raising an eyebrow.  
“Chan didn’t make me do anything. I volunteered my help. I wanted to see that wretched man die at my hands.” He says while his eyes fill with hatred. Minho backs up a bit, not liking that look. Jisung immediately softens when he sees Minho inch away.  
“Sorry. I also had a strong resentment to the man. Both Chan and I had a burning hatred towards him, one that lasted for many, many years.”  
“Do you mind if I ask what the man did? Who he was?” Jisung sighs,  
“Would that make you feel more at ease?” Minho nods quickly, urging the other to continue.  
“I heard you and Woojin talking about Chan’s past, and how Woojin said he wasn’t going to into depth because its disturbing. Well, this man was one of those, ‘disturbing’ parts.” Jisung shifts a little, trying to get comfortable before starting his long story.  
“The man we murdered today, was Chan’s uncle.” Minho’s eyes widen, turning his head to look at the other,  
“His uncle? You guys murdered his biological family? What did he do?”  
“His uncle is the main reason Chan is who he is today. When his family was killed, he was sent to live with his uncle. But the man sent him away to an orphanage.”  
“I remember this part of the story, Woojin told me about it,”  
“Yes, but there's more. You see, his uncle didn’t immediately send him off to an orphanage as Woojin told you. You see, his uncle was-“ Jisung cuts himself off, taking in a deep breath. This must be a personal subject for the man, judging on the look of raw hurt and pain in his eyes. So Minho just waits, sitting quietly while Jisung tries to collect himself.  
“His uncle was a rapist and a pedophile.” He finally says,  
“He used Chan to his own advantage, until he got bored, then threw him out. How I met Chan, and why I help him out whenever I can, is because he rescued me.”  
“Rescued you?”  
“Yes. I was a victim of his uncle's actions. I was only sixteen at the time, but his uncle sexually abused me, used me as a slave, and treated me like an object. I was taken by him when I was fifteen, so it had been a year of me being abused by this man. Chan found out about his uncle's actions, he always keeps updated with the people who wronged him.”  
“Wait,” Minho interrupts,  
“Why didn’t you guys just go to the police?”  
“It's not that easy, you see, Chan and I are criminals, so we would be obtained as soon as we said anything to them. Also, the man was sly, we wouldn’t have had enough evidence on the matter, except for our word.” Oh. That makes sense. Jisung clears his throat, moving on with his story,  
“Chan visited me in the middle of the night a few times, telling me he would get me out. The thing is, his uncle was loaded, he was a man of very high power. His security team was on top of things, getting me out would be a struggle, so he and Woojin made a plan to get me out. To make a long story shorter, he and Woojin ended up burning half his house down, it wasn’t necessary, but they wanted to make sure the bitch learned his lesson.” Jisung is full of sorrow and bitterness, the emotion showing through his rigid movements and anxious fiddling with the hem of his shirt. So this is why Jisung has such resentment towards rapists and pedophiles. They’re awful in the first place, wrong and very twisted. But to have a personal experience with it, Minho doesn’t even want to imagine what that must be like.  
“So after careful preparations, Chan, Changbin and I hiked out this morning to his mansion. Chan watched him like a hawk for the past few months, memorizing the mans morning routine. Always doing the exact same thing, every morning. So Changbin set up his sniper on a nearby building, aiming right at his bedroom window. But when he came into view, Changbin pulled the trigger, like he was supposed to, but the man suddenly jerked out of the way, making the bullet from the sniper hit his shoulder.” Minho was engrossed in the story at this point, listening to every single thing Jisung had to say with fascination.  
“Of course, Chan and I were prepared if anything went wrong. We weren’t going to let that bastard escape from our grasp. So Chan and I quickly went to plan B, massacring our way through the mansion. I’ll spare you the gory details, but we eventually made it up to the room, seeing the power hungry old man, face to face.” Jisung suddenly laughs,  
“You should have seen the look of fear on his face from seeing his nephew and former tool standing with knives, ready to kill him. It was pathetic, really. But to watch him die at our hands has probably been-“ Minho is looking at him with a concerned stare, looking Jisung up and down. He laughs, he got carried away again.  
“Sorry, sometimes I just don’t know when to stop.”  
“Yeah, no kidding.” Minho scoffs. His gaze softens though, looking at the man in front of him. It's weird, really. Jisung seems to be a very empathetic person, something that psychopaths aren’t really capable of. He could be acting, learning what empathy looks like, and then mocking it. But then again, Minho is a trained professional and knows when someone is being sincere, versus when they are just mocking the emotion. It just doesn’t add up. Jisung opens his mouth to say something but then is rudely interrupted by a loud knocking at their door.  
“Get your asses out here, we’re leaving.” Comes a gruff voice, belonging to Changbin. Both Jisung and Minho sigh at the same time, giving each other small glances, before heeding Changbin’s words, getting out to the main living area.

Chan had gathered them around, telling them that they would start their mission immediately. So there they were, making their way out of the house, and following Chan’s lead. Woojin and Changbin are right behind Chan, following him closely, while Jisung stays by Minho’s side, keeping a close eye on him. Minho has a feeling, that once again, its to make sure he doesn’t run away into the thick crowds. But he is enjoying the other male close to him anyway, even if he is just being Minho’s babysitter. Chan told them to be careful, they were still being hunted after their escape from the Asylum, so they tried to be as discreet as possible. They all had face masks on, accompanied with hoodies. They looked like your everyday people wandering Seoul. They slightly spread out, so they didn’t look too suspicious. Minho still wasn’t sure what the plan was, only that Chan had something, ‘special’ in mind. He also found it incredibly dangerous how they were wanted, but still strolling about the city normally. Especially after 3RACHAs mission a few hours prior, where they literally murdered someone of very high power, people must be on high alert. It was odd. And Minho was also on high alert, looking everywhere for someone who might be hunting them down. Minho is good at noticing things out of the ordinary, anything that's off. But it seems he wasn’t good enough. After about thirty minutes of them walking through the streets, they turn into an alleyway. Minho decides not to question it though, decides not to question anything that Chan does. Minho finally relaxes, they are out of the crowd, out of the watchful eyes of Seoul. But Minho soon learns that he should have never let his guard down, never should have thought that they were safe. A sudden pain explodes in Minho’s back, hot and searing, the sound of a loud bang rings out across the alleyway. Panic floods his brain, what just happened?! But panic is soon replaced with dizziness, making him sway back and forth dangerously on his feet. Minho falls onto his knees, the concrete floor rough against his kneecaps. A warm substance trickles down his back and he falls to the ground, the ringing still echoing down the alleyway. Gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say this, but this story will not end happily. This story is meant to be more realistic, which means in the real world, not everyone gets a happy ending. 
> 
> But I will say, that I'm working on the Prologue for my new story that will go up after this one is finished. All I tell you about the new story, is it will be much more light hearted than this one, and it has something to do with ancient Greece and mythical creatures.
> 
> EDIT: I just saw the news on the scandal of Chan’s hair?!? If I see any of you fuckers saying OT8 or 2RACHA i swear to god. The man literally raised Stray Kids from the ground. I’m not going to go into much depth, but it seemed that he didn’t have choice. He was literally crying at the fanmeet, and that makes me disgusted. Way to go. Spread the hashtag #weloveyoubangchan on twitter, please.


	8. Bitter Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering why this is the last chapter. You know earlier in the story when I said I might not continue because this story was stressing me the fuck out? Well, I wasn't joking. The only reason I continued is because so many people asked me to. So I decided that I'm going to finish and disappoint, rather than not finish and disappoint. I realize that this story was too much for me to handle, and as someone who struggles from mental health, it just hurt to write. I'm so sorry for this ending, I just didn't know what to do, and I couldn't continue. I'm truly sorry.

Gunshot rings through the alley, making Jisung jump back in shock. Where did that come from?! He searches around, trying to see who let off the sudden sound. Was it someone from there group? It sounded like it came from a rooftop though, so probably not. His searching is cut short, when he makes the mistake of looking in Minho’s direction. He’s down on his hands and knees, blood trickling out of his mouth, and staining his white shirt.  
“Minho!” He cries, rushing to the older boys side. He grabs him in his arms, rolling him over so he can cradle him. Minho’s head is now resting on Jisung’s chest, his eyes droopy, going in and out of focus.  
“Minho, listen to me, ok?” Jisung panics, trying to get him stay awake and focused. He’s totally forgot about the seven others who are also in the alley with them, he’s giving all his attention to the handsome, dying man in front of him. Chan is scanning the rooftops, trying to see who took the shot. It was someone skilled, he knows that much, but whoever it was, they can’t tell, he’s vanished out of sight. It was probably some form of bounty hunter, sent to take them down. Minho opens his mouth speak, but all that comes out is a small trail of blood,  
“One of you, call a doctor!” Jisung wails,  
“Please!” Minho quiets him, placing a gentle finger over the other boys trembling lips.  
“I’m afraid- that won’t work,” He groans in pain, face scrunching up in discomfort.  
“I’m a goner.”  
“No,” Jisung yells,  
“Don’t say that. You’re going to live.”  
“Jisung, listen,” Minho says softly, his voice not allowing him to go much louder,  
“I’m as good as dead, its only a matter of time, the shot, from what I can feel, is fatal. If you call the doctor, not only will I be gone by the time they get here, but you will be taken back to the Asylum. Don’t do this.” Jisung shakes his head violently, not wanting to accept anything that the other boy is saying. He can’t lose him. Minho made him feel something, something he wasn’t familiar with. But it was a pleasant feeling, something that made him feel happy for once in his sad life.  
“Jisung, before I go-“  
“Don’t say that-“  
“Jisung!” Minho interrupts again, wheezing slightly,  
“Let me speak. Before I go, I want you to know,” He screws his eyes shut, trying to regulate his breathing,  
“That I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in that Asylum. I know that sounds cheesy as hell, but I just want you to know that I mean it.” He smiles softly, trying to mask the immense pain he is going through. Jisung chokes up, trying to find the right words to say.  
“I love you too.” Is all he manages to get out, before he starts sobbing.  
“Hey,” Minho croaks,  
“Don’t cry. That makes me feel bad. Please don’t cry over me, we barely even know each other.” Jisung cries even harder, cradling Minho close in his arms as he cries into his soft brown hair. He wants to know him better. He wants to take him out to a nice dinner, and get to know him better like a normal couple.  
“I refuse to believe you go out like this,” Jisung wails,  
“Not like this.” Minho smiles,  
“Please stop arguing with me, I’m too weak to do that.” He lifts up a shaky hand, brushing the long strands of Jisung’s hair out of his face. The hand is covered in blood, dark and thick, but Jisung doesn’t care.  
“You’re a strong boy, you’ll survive. Just promise me one thing,” He pauses to cough, more blood trickling down his chin, and staining his clothes.  
“Take care of yourself. Please, for me.” Jisung doesn’t answer, just shakes his head back and forth.  
“Jisung,” Minho repeats, lifting the others chin to look at him straight in the eyes. They are brimmed with unshed tears,  
“Promise me.”  
“I promise.” Jisung whispers, his voice and lip quivering as he tries to speak.   
“Good boy.” Minho smiles softly at the other boy, a single tear slipping down his face, his eyes forming little crescents. He wraps his weak arms around Jisung’s neck, long fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as he pulls himself up shakily, gently pressing his soft lips against the others course, chapped ones, exhaling shakily.  
“Maybe well meet in the next life. But until then, I just want to say thanks for giving me the time of my life.” He takes in a shaky breath, his body shuddering with how hard he’s trying,  
“Thank you.” He exhales, the fingers gripping his shirt collar finally going limp.  
“No,” He shakes Minho,  
“Get up. Please get up Minho, please.” All his words fall on deaf ears, his pleading in vain. He buries his face into Minho’s cold neck, pleading and crying in torment. He stays in that position, heart wrenching sobs leaving him as he cradles the lifeless doctor for a solid five minutes. He died too early, he didn’t deserve this death. And it was all his fault. He should have never helped Chan escape the Asylum, never should have taken Minho with them, never should have agreed to go on this stupid mission. Never should have fallen in love with the man. He feels a hand on his shoulder, warm and gentle, a silent apology. Its Seungmin, tears also streaming down his face. Minho was really the only person he could talk to freely, he actually felt like he was getting help. But now he’s gone. Jisung sees the hurt and pain in the others eyes, reflecting his own. Seungmin reaches down gently, placing two of his fingers on Minho’s eyelids, closing them gently. No. This is not how Minho was going to die. By some bastard bounty hunter, who didn’t even hit the right target that should have been him. He was going to get his revenge, hunt down the person who caused this, and make them die, a very slow, excruciating death. And he doesn’t care what it costs him. Jisung will find him, even if it kills him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very sorry. I wrote this story write after Dead or Alive, which was also a gory story about ghosts, so I need to write something a bit more light hearted, but I didn't want to delete this work all together, so I ended it. It was a very hard decision.
> 
> But speaking of things more lighthearted, I have posted the prologue for my next story, which is way more fun and easygoing. So if you don't hate me too much, and want to read a story about Greek Mythology and mythical creatures, you can go check out, 'In Your Wildest Dreams,' which will not end horribly, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you don’t know what they all have, here you go.
> 
> Woojin: Pyromaniac  
> Chan: Homicidal  
> Changbin: Sociopath  
> Hyunjin: Manic-depressive illness  
> Jisung: Psychopath  
> Felix: Psychopath  
> Seungmin: Split Personality disorder  
> Jeongin: Postitive Schizophrenia 
> 
> Anyways, all of the cases that they have are, EXTREME. Because I know that (for example) Sociopaths are not complete psychopaths who kill people, like Changbin is in this story. People with manic-depressive illness (People who are bipolar) are often not that extreme, their mood just shifts. It can lasts up to two weeks, or a couple months, with some people it even takes a few years for their mood to change. (Depending on what kind of manic-depressive illness you have) I could go down the list but I’m sure you don’t want to keep reading my ranting (Also, I got this story idea from Suicide Squad, so if you are like, ‘huh, I’m pretty sure I remember that happening somewhere else,’ Its probably bc I’m an unoriginal bitch)) If you have any questions about these illnesses or are like, ‘Shit I do that sometimes,’ (bc I have a few times while studying these) I’m up to talking about it lmao (no I’m not a therapist ehe), if not, leave comments anyways because feedback is key when writing. Please, and thank you for reading.
> 
> If you would like to contact me personally about the story, (or you just want to look at my drawings that I take 100+ hours of my time on) you can do so:  
> @ktartsss  
> On Instagram


End file.
